Loss of Sight, Loss of Life
by BlueMoonDuchess
Summary: Nosedive loses his sight after being mugged, while trying to save a few girls. Resulting from the fight he loses his sight, and becomes jumpy and clingy to WildWing. Can the other ducks help? I finished!!! Story Completed!!!!!!!
1. The Fight

Disclaimer: All of the Mighty Duck Characters belong to Disney, not me.  
  
Authors Note-Hey everyone, please critique my work its really important for me to know what others thinks, because I want to know if I'm any good. Please be honest, this is my first fan fic, I hope you enjoy!  
  
  
  
"They call themselves the Profound Believers", said the news reporter, "They are a new gang against, African-Americans, Jews, Orientals, Native Americans, Puerto Ricans, and Catholics. They believe that people that are British along with some other nationalities and a certain religion that we have not discovered yet, to be inferior to the rest of the world. They've been mugging innocent people on the street just because of their Nationality or Religion, their whereabouts are unknown."  
  
"Phil", said Duke, "How can you watch that depressing stuff?"  
  
"You need to know what's happening in the world" responded Phil.  
  
"Whatever", said Duke, "I don't feel to great so I'm headin off to bed…Oh ya when WildWing and Canard get back tell them that Nosedive is at "Captain Comics" with his friends and said to expect him to be late. Night Phil"  
  
******************************************************  
  
"Let me go", screamed a girl at the top of her lungs.  
  
Another voice that was there was shrieking help.  
  
"You girls aren't going anywhere", said a harsh male voice.  
  
The man pushed the girls into the alley where he was accompanied by four other men.  
  
"Give us your money girls", one of the voices screamed.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
"You guys I'm starved lets order a pizza", said Nosedive.  
  
"No", said Mookie, "This store is a mess, and cleaning it up is miserable, I've been in this store for two days, we're going out for pizza."  
  
Thrash agreed as did Nosedive, the three teens started walking down to "Pizza Palace". It was getting dark and cold out but they didn't seem to mind. They enjoyed it that way, or so they thought. Then they heard something that made their hearts stop, shrieking and gun fire.  
  
"Come on", said Nosedive instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".  
  
"Lets not", said Thrash, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough time", said Mookie shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will help me clean up the mess in the store."  
  
The three of them started sprinting down the street, following the screams of the girls.  
  
When they arrived they saw four girls unconscious on the ground and two girls defending themselves with pepper spray. All of the girls were African American.  
  
Thrash pounced on the mugger with the gun that seemed to be the leader. Nosedive struggled with the rest of them, hoping he could beat the odds and take all of them. Mookie was aiding the girls. One of the men took out a two way radio,  
  
"Hey" he said, "Come and help us out, we got two freaks defending these girls and here's the bonus treat one inferior Mighty Duck Alien."  
  
Instantaneously flocks of men started coming into the alley, there was no way there was going to be a fair fight. Nosedive gulped and glanced over to his friends, who looked as pitiful as he did.  
  
  
  
"Where is Nosedive", yelled WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Canard who rather annoyed, "Phil said that Nosedive would be in late." 


	2. The Hospital

After awaking Duke to reassure WildWing that his brother was expected to be late, the entire crew was up after all of the panicking that WildWing was giving off. Then Tanya came in with a face of disgust.  
  
"WildWing", she said slowly, her eyes were glazy, "Nosedive was just reported at Anaheim's Hospital."  
  
WildWing stared at her; his legs gave in, however Duke and Canard were there catching him so he never hit the ground.  
  
"What" he stammered?  
  
Tanya looked blank, "Its all over the news WildWing, why don't you watch it there, I can't bear to tell you the rest of it."  
  
They turned on the t.v. as the news reporter began her report.  
  
"Good evening everyone", she started, "The Profound Believers have mugged another group of people tonight, yet this time the Mighty Duck's Nosedive Flashblade was involved.  
  
Local passerby's claim that Flashblade and his friends Thrash and Mookie Johnson were heading towards the "Pizza Palace" when they heard screams of girls. Following the screams it led them to a dark abandoned alley with the exception of the Profound Believers and six African American teenage girls. Although they managed to prevent any further damge to the girls, the threesome brought upon deep injuries to themselves. The three were found about an hour after the fight while the other girls helped each other up and found help. They had first tried to medically aid the threesome, but found themselves short of knowledge.  
  
One of the members of the Profound Believers called in to other associates, declaring that an alien was there, and they should take advantage of the situation. This also adds Aliens to their list of inferior beings. The girls are fine only walking away with a few cuts and bruises whi-"  
  
Canard turned off the t.v. as WildWing sat in horror.  
  
"Come on Wing", he said gently, "Lets go to the hospital and pick up Dive, I'm sure he's fine, there is no use watching this."  
  
WildWing still in shock didn't reply. Canard motioned toward the team to give him support. The team picked up his signals and started to talk.  
  
"Wing", Duke said softly, "Your brother is probably waiting and wanting you right now."  
  
WildWing's eyes grew large, "Right" he managed and got up.  
  
When they got to the migratory WildWing went to usual seat; the drivers seat.  
  
"Wing", Tanya said, "Why don't you let Duke drive?"  
  
Wing nodded and got up.  
  
**~**  
  
"Hi", said WildWing nervously asking the receptionist at the hospital, "Can you help us, I'm looking for a Nosedive Flashblade."  
  
The nurse nodded and type something into her computer.  
  
"I'm Mr. Flashblade is still in surgery", she said.  
  
"Surgery", cried WildWing?  
  
"Easy Wing", said Mallory softly.  
  
Surprisingly Klegghorn was there, "WildWing hi", he started.  
  
"Considering the fact that you are aliens, you guys can have a supervision in the operation room."  
  
"Ok", said WildWing, "Where is it."  
  
"WildWing", Mallory said firmly, "There is a reason that family is not allowed in the operation rooms while a surgery is being advanced. You can't go in there, you might flip out."  
  
WildWing began to protest, but Canard stopped him.  
  
"Tanya", said Canard, "Since your the medical expert, could you go in and make sure everything is being run ok?"  
  
"Of course", she responded.  
  
"Wing", said Canard, "Come on why don't' you come with me we can go get some snacks 


	3. The Bad News

Authors Note: Important: Hey I just updated this chapter, I added a lot more onto it! Thanks again for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy! Oh ya see disclaimers in the first chapter! Bye!!!  
  
"Duke, Mallory, and Grin", said Canard, "You guys inform us if anything happens, Wing and I will get snacks, you guys want anything?"  
  
"I don't feel like a pleasure at times like these", replied Grin.  
  
"Guys", Canard said, "We want to keep Wing busy for a while to keep his mind of his brother as hard as that's gonna be. So order something."  
  
"I'll have a water", said Grin.  
  
"I'll have a coffee", said Mallory.  
  
"What type", WildWing asked miserably.  
  
"Pick one", snorted Mallory who didn't really want to consume anything. She immediately wanted to smack herself for making WildWing feel even more dire. "Sorry. I'll have a regular without milk."  
  
"Duke you want anything", asked WildWing.  
  
"Pick something that will take a long time to make", whispered Canard so his best friend couldn't' hear him.  
  
"Um", stuttered Duke, "I'll have a grilled cheese sandwich, thanks."  
  
"No problem", said Canard trying to be cheerful. "Let's go Wing."  
  
After they departed the room, Duke said, "Talk about a good friend huh?"  
  
"That reminds me", said Mallory, "What happened to Thrash and Mookie?"  
  
"Let's go find out", said Duke, "Considering we have nothing else to do."  
  
Klegghorn returning back from dropping off Tanya in the operation room heard their conversation.  
  
"I'll show you where they are", he said, "I've got nothing better to do, I mean I'm going to wait this out, I've got to make sure that the kid is all right, he did a bold thing tonight."  
  
Grin smiled for Klegghorn had always thought of Dive as an immature teenager that was not fit for any type of battle.  
  
They followed Klegghorn to room with only three beds in, however only two were filled, "Nosedive will be staying in the other bed", commented Klegghorn.  
  
Mallory gasped, as Duke looked away from the two teenagers. They weren't used to them looking so depressed.  
  
Both teens were admiring themselves on TV, it was no longer a local thing, now word had spread because Nosedive was an alien, as well as a celebrity, and now it was an attack on a completely different universe.  
  
Mookie had a broken foot, a huge marking acrossed her face, which was escorted with numerous stitches. One of her eye's had a black and blue while the other had dried blood on it.  
  
Thrash's eyes were swollen, and his face was cut up with little cuts all over; his leg was broken, along with three ribs. He had twenty-seven stitches in total, and several black and blues.  
  
"Hey", said Mallory softly.  
  
"You know who I blame for this?" said Mookie.  
  
"No who", said Duke.  
  
"Thrash".  
  
"What did I do", cried Thrash?  
  
"You had to make that stupid mess in the store", said Mookie jokingly, "If there was no mess then we would have ordered in pizza, instead of going out."  
  
Thrash sighed contently. "Its never your fault", he said happily, "Now is it? If we had called the Police like I had suggested than maybe we wouldn't like mad scientists creation."  
  
"Are you blaming this on me", said Mookie still jokingly.  
  
"Yes", Thrash said in a snobbish voice.  
  
It was all in fun for them. Duke, Mallory, and Grin decided to leave them be, they were enjoying the attention and the fame they were receiving.  
  
"Good for you guys", Grin said quietly as they left the room.  
  
"I just hope Nosedive can be as happy as they are", muttered Duke.  
  
If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  
**~**  
  
"Hey", said Mallory, as Tanya walked out of a room soaked in blood.  
  
"Hey guys", Tanya said dimly. "Here's the verdict, Dive is gonna be fine, however…"  
  
Tanya looked down as her eyes glazed over. They heard screaming in the background, "That's Nosedive", said Tanya, "He's frightened he's with an excellent and kind nurse, so we don't' have to worry about his safety, we just need to find WildWing, he wants his brother."  
  
**~**  
  
After meeting up with Canard and WildWing, Tanya led the way to Nosedive's room, where screaming and sobbing could be heard.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya sternly, "You can see your brother after I tell you this. Its important and you can't go in there and expect to help him if you don't understand what's going on yourself, Dive is gonna want answers and he's only gonna listen to you, so your gonna have to know them."  
  
WildWing stopped for the door, "What", he asked shortly, not because he was mad at Tanya or anything of the sort, he just wanted his brother badly, and having to hear his brother scream and sob through the door was killing him.  
  
"Nosedive", began Tanya, "Has three broken ribs, thirty-eight stitches, a broken wrist, nine black and blues, and…"  
  
She stopped, she couldn't' tell WildWing this looking straight at him; his eyes were filled with worry.  
  
"What", he asked quietly, "Please tell me Tanya, I won't react badly I promise."  
  
She looked away from him and then delivered the bad news. "WildWing" she chocked out, "Your brother is going to be temporarily blind."  
  
"NO!" cried WildWing, then he remembered his promise, " I'll behave myself."  
  
"Another thing Wing", Tanya said, "As I said before Nosedive isn't listening to anyone, for all he knows is he's still in the dark alley, he is unaware of his surroundings and has been struggling to run free, yet is being held back by fear of not seeing, and by doctors. He's only going to respond to you WildWing."  
  
"What makes you so sure", snapped Mallory, "Man do you hear that screaming? Its like he's dying in there."  
  
"Mallory" said Duke, "Can you say not helping"?  
  
Mallory grunted.  
  
Ignoring Duke, Tanya replied to Mallory's question, "Nosedive has been calling for WildWing nonstop ever since he awoke."  
  
"Enough chit-chating" barked WildWing, "I'm going to see my brother I don't care if you stand out here and fight, but don't you dare bring that in there." He stopped, "I'm sorry guys, I didn't mean to snap like that, but please he's my brother and he needs me and its killing me right now."  
  
With that said they walked in the door, everyone was shocked except Tanya because, it was nothing new to her.  
  
Nosedive was standing on the bed, screaming in anger and fear, tears running down his face, and being held by two doctors reassuring him "everything was going to be all right".  
  
Canard motioned the doctors to let go of Nosedive, which they did, that resulted in Nosedive losing his balance and falling onto the bed. WildWing seeing that, that was his chance to calm his brother he rushed over to Nosedive and pushed him up against his chest and started rubbing his arm in a circular motion.  
  
"Easy Dive", he soothed, "Its ok now, I'm here, everything is going to be fine."  
  
To everyone's shock Nosedive stopped fighting, and screaming, he had gone from a complete rampage to this placid duck.  
  
"Wing", he chocked out in disbelief.  
  
"Ya baby its me", replied WildWing, "Everything is ok now, everything is going to be fine, it's all over."  
  
Nosedive responded by pushing closer into his brother. The two of them stayed like this for a while, Nosedive looked relaxed, and WildWing looked satisfied.  
  
Finally Nosedive broke the deadly but comfortable silence.  
  
"What's going on?" he demanded.  
  
WildWing looked to his teammates for answers. Canard mouthed out "say something".  
  
"What do you want to know", asked WildWing compassionately.  
  
"Where am I"?  
  
"Anaheim Hospital."  
  
"Why am I here"?  
  
"Because you and your friends sacrificed yourselves for those girls remember?"  
  
Nosedive shuddered at the thought; he thought to himself, Yes I remember that all right. They beat us up good; I guess that's why I'm here. Wait hold up, why aren't I in the infirmary back at The Pond?  
  
"Why am't I at the Pond"?  
  
"We didn't' know what was happening, Dive. You said you were going to be in late, so that's what we thought, and went with. Then the ambulance came and took you here."  
  
"Oh".  
  
"Are the girlies ok?"  
  
"Yes, Nosedive they are more than fine thanks to you. You're a real hero, I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you, and you're all over the news to boot."  
  
"Where's Thrash and Mook"?  
  
"There in the hospital in another room, you'll be with them shortly."  
  
"Are they ok"?  
  
"Well define ok, baby bro. They aren't in critical condition or anything serious, just broken bones, and stitches they only reason they didn't go home is because they're "heroes" and it would make the hospital look better if they kept them, since the media will be arriving shortly."  
  
Good, Nosedive thought, Thrash and Mookie are ok, those girls are fine, I'm a bigger celebrity, oohh that sounds nice, he he, and my brother is right here and everything is going to be fine with everyone. I wonder how bad Thrash and Mookie are, after all they have all of those jobs to do, better question I wonder how bad I am, and why the hey I can't see anything!  
  
"Am I ok"?  
  
WildWing took a deep breath in and held his brother tighter.  
  
"Nosedive", he began, "You've got a few broken bones, and lots of black and blues, as well a-"  
  
  
  
"Why can't I see anything", interrupted Nosedive.  
  
"Dive, you're going to be temporarily blind." 


	4. Coming Home

Author's Note: See chapter one for Disclaimer, thank you to all of you that have read and then reviewed my work! Ok for all of you out there, just so you know the title of this chapter really doesn't fit the chapter itself but I couldn't think of anything else. Warning contains a little segment about alcoholics. I'll try to add more chapters as soon as possible! E-mail me at ctm688@yahoo.com for any requests or whatever. Oh ya thanks OtterCub for the advice! Well enough chit-chat here's the story enjoy!  
  
It was one in the morning.  
  
Nosedive had finally fallen asleep after he had learned he was blind. But not before screaming, knocking over various objects, throwing anything and everything in his defense, practically going mental, and then finally crying for an hour in WildWing's arms after he stopped becoming danger to society (Courtesy of Grin), he had finally fallen asleep.  
  
All of the ducks were quite shocked at the young mallard's behavior, however Tanya reassured them everything was normal. Nosedive was obviously scared after being mugged, and now not being able to see wasn't helping the situation any.  
  
WildWing was taking this pretty hard as well. At the moment he was with his brother, just cradling him like an infant.  
  
"What are we going to do", sighed Canard.  
  
"Maybe someone should go get WildWing", suggested Tanya, "He's taking this pretty hard, and just about blaming himself for everything that happened.  
  
"That's ridiculous", shouted Mallory, "He didn't do anything"!  
  
"Yes but it is how he feels", said Grin, "He is responsible for Nosedive and it was he that wasn't there protecting his brother."  
  
"That's even more insane", hollered Mallory.  
  
"Well it's the truth", sighed Canard. "Why don't we go get him and then deal with the rest of problems that are about to occur later? Now who's going to volunteer to get WildWing?"  
  
"I will", said Duke.  
  
Duke entered the hospital room while the others waited outside. The room was pitch black, and only occupied by the two brothers.  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "We're all going to go get something eat, you want to join us?"  
  
"No its ok", sighed WildWing.  
  
"Come on", persisted Duke, "You gotta eat something."  
  
"I said no, Duke", said WildWing a little more sternly.  
  
"Do you want me to bring you anything", sighed Duke heavily.  
  
"Yeah my brother's sight back".  
  
"WildWin-"  
  
"I should have been there, Duke". WildWing was staring out into space. "He's my brother, I've always been there before."  
  
"WildWing, your tired, and completely worn out. You need to get some rest, as well as some food. But considering the circumstances, I'm only going to insist you get some rest."  
  
"I'm not leaving my brother".  
  
"Who's asking you to? You can sleep in the bed with him, he won't mind, and since you guys have shared beds before, when Nosedive get nightmares, or when one of you are cold, or when one of you are to tired to go to your end of the room, or the time that Nosedive was with you for he was taking refugee behind you from Mallory because he dyed her hair multi –color, or the time that-"  
  
"Point taken", giggled WildWing. "I'll stay in this bed."  
  
"Night Wing", said Duke.  
  
"You gonna read me a story too"? Kidded WildWing.  
  
Duke smiled and then left.  
  
"Well", asked the team members.  
  
"He's going to sleep".  
  
"Good enough", mumbled Canard. "Man those Precise Believers or whatever they call themselves are going to pay for this."  
  
"Speaking of devils", said Mallory as Phil turned down a hall.  
  
"Boobulas", cried Phil, "What happened, wait never mind I know that part, ok here's the deal, how is Nosedive?"  
  
"Well he's going to be fine but as of now he's bl-", said Tanya.  
  
"I don't mean physically", stated Phil, "I mean how does he look?"  
  
The ducks stared at their manager in confusion.  
  
"You know", said Phil, "Does he look good enough for an interview or does he look like trash?"  
  
"Phil", cried Mallory, "You wouldn't dare! Not now if that is what your implying."  
  
"Easy Mallory", said Phil, "The media is here right now, and no I didn't plan this. The only thing that I did do was stall them, they are with Thrash and Mook right now, and Nosedive is next."  
  
"Well that's not happening anytime soon", said Duke, "We'll prevent them."  
  
"Babe", said Phil, "You guys can stop gangs, punks, armies, Dragonous, natural disasters, war, and everything that is dire in the world, however you can not stop the media".  
  
Tanya sighed agreeing with Phil.  
  
"They will get in one way or another", said Tanya, "Like they always do, let's get some food, and-"  
  
"Are you people nuts", exclaimed Mallory, "We just got Nosedive calm from going mental, we got WildWing to go to sleep and stop riding the guilt trip, mind you this took hours to accomplish, plus many more emotional, and physical events tonight. We are all beat, imagine how the Flashblades feel, you can't just go in there and wake Nosedive up and say "Hey we want an interview", without him losing it, and WildWing from attacking the interviewer."  
  
"Well what do you propose", asked Duke.  
  
Mallory grunted in response.  
  
"Look guys", said Phil, "I paid the media off some money, so they'll give them three hours, that's the best I can do."  
  
All of the ducks were stunned with astonishment and quite impressed with Phil. Phil Palmfeather was cheap, and would never spend money, unless it was ABSOULUTLY needed. They were also quite impressed that Phil had come up with a plan to do something, but most shocked at the fact that Phil was holding off the media after all of the publicity stunts he made them go through. This interview would put them through the roof and Phil of all people had rejected it.  
  
"Thanks Phil", they all said.  
  
Phil nodded.  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
"Wing", Canard said as he shook him briefly, "Come on man wake up".  
  
WildWing woke up, still holding his little brother, but in the same grip. Nosedive had slid out of the cradling position but was now just leaning on his brother, his shirt stained with blood and tears.  
  
"What's going on", asked WildWing as he saw three news reporters.  
  
"We are live", said one of the reporters, as the other two reporters said familiar words to their stations. "With The Flashblade brothers, Nosedive and WildWing. As you have heard heroic Nosedive's story and statistic endless times, we are now with him."  
  
WildWing's eyes narrowed on them, "How could you guys"?  
  
"Wing", stated Canard, "We did the best we could, just trust me on this one, they'll ask a few questions and then leave. Look Wing you can't fight this so just go with it for now, and let's not make a scene on national tv."  
  
"National", stuttered WildWing.  
  
"A growing gang of people that believe that they are better than other nationalits that are out to get them", said a reporter, "Then attacking visiting Aliens, oh yea that's national."  
  
WildWing groaned, Nosedive stirred, "This was not a good idea", WildWing muttered.  
  
Nosedive stirred and groaned.  
  
"Wing", he asked.  
  
"Ya kid I'm here. Listen Dive, um listen there a few people that want to talk to you."  
  
That was as far as WildWing got.  
  
"NO!" screamed Nosedive, who was ready to throw a fit again, and he would have but he didn't have the energy.  
  
"I have an idea", said Phil, "Listen can you guys put up a commercial and then he'll be ready for his interview?"  
  
"No its ok", said the reporter, "This is great footage."  
  
"Listen bud", said Grin, "I've had no sleep, food, or any fun tonight, now either you agree to do this, or else I'll give you a face-lift."  
  
"And we will be right back after this commercial break".  
  
Although Nosedive was weak, he was also stubborn, and he would not allow anything to happen that involved him, he started to get up and being his escapade again, but he didn't have a chance.  
  
Grin went over to Nosedive and picked him up out of WildWing's grasp; holding him by his shoulders, (above the ground) Grin started to talk. "Easy little friend, no one is going to hurt you. Your on national tv that's how big a thing this is. Isn't that neat? You can go and brag to all of your friends about this. These people won't hurt you, especially with me, and your brother right here, with the support of the rest of the team. Plus would Phil let anything happen to his number one scorer on the team?"  
  
Nosedive relaxed a bit and stopped screaming. "WildWing stay with me ok", he asked?  
  
"Of course Dive", replied WildWing.  
  
Duke went to grab two chairs for WildWing and Nosedive, but the news reporters told him that it would look better if Nosedive was in his bed, making him look weak, ill; basically beat up.  
  
The interview was pointless to Nosedive, the media already had all of the facts, but both Phil, and apparently the audience agreed it was better to hear it from the main source. After the interview, Tanya rushed everyone out of the room talking about Nosedive needed his rest.  
  
Nosedive went to stand up, but then passed out, Tanya assured WildWing that it was nothing to be worried about, he was just beat and considering all of the procedures from that night it should have been more than expected.  
  
For the next several days Nosedive stayed in the hospital, "just to make sure", with Thrash and Mookie. Mookie was allowed to go home before Nosedive and Thrash but she stayed with them anyway, complaining she was not going back to that mess herself.  
  
The real reason was, she was worried about Dive, his attitude had changed; he was no longer carefree. Also because she felt she was obligated to, considering Thrash was her cousin, and closest friend. While she was there her, Mallory and Tanya became great friends. Mookie didn't have such a great home-life. Her father was a drunk and her mother could care less about life, never less her own daughter.  
  
Thee odd relationship between Mookie and the other females started when her hair, started falling down from its spikes, for they didn't sell gel at the hospital and that wasn't one of her main concerns at the time. As a result her hair feel down that was then everyone noticed how long and pretty it actually was.  
  
She had talked to Tanya and Mallory, and then finally Mallory told Mookie that she was going to her hair, which she did. After playing with it for several hours she finally put it in a long braid, after experimenting with several elegant up-does and numerous own creations of Tanya.  
  
Grin seemed satisfied enough with everything that was happening, Canard seemed irritated with the doctors holding Nosedive in the hospital for so long, Duke felt bored which led to him exploring every floor possible, that then led to him vomiting after seeing disgusting sites in the operation rooms. Mallory and Tanya seemed content and enjoyed Mookie's company. WildWing had loosened up intensely but hadn't left his brother's side once.  
  
Nosedive was the real problem and point of concern. Physically he was doing much better, after those first few incidents where he practically killed himself, (courtesy of high adrenaline), his body was healing very well. He couldn't walk for a few days, well he could but not without passing out or causing extreme pain. However this was normal, and he was getting much better, and regaining his balance. Needless to say he hadn't left the hospital room.  
  
Emotionally however Nosedive was a wreck. As said before he wouldn't speak to anyone, unless he was spoken to, and even then he only answered with yes, or no, without any story to go along with it, which was highly unlikely of him. He was also cringing at every movement that he heard, such as the door opening or the ducks moving around the room. However WildWing didn't seem to notice. Every night Nosedive awoke screaming, no one made much of it though for WildWing was able to calm him down in record time.  
  
It was finally time for to leave the hospital. Thrash and Mookie parted with the Ducks, and told them they would see them soon. Mookie was going to have a girl's day out with Mallory and Tanya, for she had never done that with her own mom, and Mallory had told her that every girl needs to do that, to be complete. Tanya had shrugged and sighed happily at that.  
  
Shockingly Nosedive didn't want to leave.  
  
"Come on Dive", said WildWing.  
  
Nosedive groaned. "I can't see anything Wing!"  
  
"Don't worry, Dive", said WildWing, "I won't let you get hurt, come on I'll hold onto ya, you don't have to worry."  
  
Nosedive nodded, and then reached out for his brother.  
  
WildWing helped his brother to his feet and then slung his arm around his brother's chest to his other arm. Nosedive with his free arm clutched onto his brother side.  
  
"Relax, Nosedive", said WildWing. "It's me, nothing's going to happen, everything is going to be all right."  
  
Wildwing said everything is going to be all right thought Nosedive, He won't let anything happen to me, so relax buddy ol pal, trust your older brother like you always do. WildWing said everything was going to be fine. WildWing is always right.  
  
If only WildWing and Nosedive knew how wrong each other were. 


	5. Assumptions

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, they are really inspiring, and appreciated!! Wow right I'm tired but I got had so much sugar so if this chapter comes out bad sorry! Enjoy!! See chapter one for disclaimer, (someone help me do I have to keep saying that?? This is my first fan fic ever and I'm not quite sure on all of the rules, did I do the whole disclaimer thingy right? Please tell!) Thanks and enjoy!!  
  
  
  
"WildWing", screamed Nosedive.  
  
WildWing woke up immediately woke up, and saw panic and confusion written all over his brother's face.  
  
"Dive," he said, "What's the matter"?  
  
"Where am I", demanded Nosedive.  
  
WildWing smiled. "Relax Dive. You're in our room; remember the doctors said you could go back home? Well you feel asleep in the car, and slept through the night. You're in my bed, because I didn't want to leave ya during the night, and didn't think you wanted me to go. Sorry if I made a wrong judgment or something."  
  
"No", replied Nosedive, "That's ok. I'm glad you stayed. What time is it?"  
  
"Um lemme check." WildWing reached down onto the nightstand and picked up his watch that was next to the mask, their coms, and two water glasses. "Its nine thirty kiddo, nice to sleep late isn't it?"  
  
"This is not late", replied Nosedive.  
  
"Oh of course not" responded WildWing, "You're used to waking up around twelve right?"  
  
"Nope", said Nosedive jokingly, "Twelve o one!!"  
  
WildWing laughed. "Come on I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."  
  
Now if WildWing had known any better than he would have kept fooling around with his brother and kidding around with him, this would have created a more comfortable environment for Nosedive, considering his anti-social behavior he had shown previously in the hospital. However WildWing hadn't noticed that, and the other ducks blew it off as one of the syndromes.  
  
"NO", said Nosedive strongly.  
  
"What", asked WildWing in bewilderment.  
  
Nosedive realizing he was going to get his brother to play the act of the overprotective parent quickly shut up and found a quick a excuse why he didn't want to go to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm to tired", he finally said. "Plus since I'm a hero now, and everything I should get special, emphasis on special, treatment. Like maybe breakfast in bed??"  
  
WildWing laughed, "Hmm well all right, what do you want?"  
  
This Nosedive had not thought about, Nosedive was in complete denial with himself, he didn't believe that anything was wrong with him, yet he didn't want to get up, and he didn't want his brother to leave him. However Nosedive decided not to dwell on the odd feeling that came to him every time he or his brother had to leave the room, or leave in general.  
  
Then Tanya walked in. Nosedive cringed and cowered into his brother, WildWing didn't notice, yet Tanya did, however she made nothing of it, and decided to let it go for now.  
  
"Hey guys", she said, "Oh my gosh WildWing I'm so sorry I thought you were…"  
  
WildWing didn't sleep with a shirt on, he never had, he got too hot or too sweaty and then the shirt would get sweaty and uncomfortable. So he would wear no shirt, but just sweat pants. Nosedive however was wearing a light t- shirt and sweat pants that were almost identical to his brothers.  
  
"Oh don't worry Tanya", said WildWing, "I've got pants on, see?"  
  
Then WildWing pushed the covers off.  
  
"Oh", stammered Tanya. "Anyway, Nosedive here's the deal you are confined to bed rest for a while ok?"  
  
Fine by me thought Nosedive Wait what's the matter with you? You hate staying put! What is going on with me?  
  
"For how long", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well", said Tanya, " It really depends, I'll check on you everyday, and if you are continuing to heal at such a quick pace than by the end of the week, just to be on the safe side."  
  
"Will I have my sight back by then", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Dive", started Tanya not wanting to talk about this uneasy topic. She had to word her words very carefully. Finally she picked her words. "I'm not sure how long "temporary" is. I do know however that most people with this issue regain their sight in a few weeks, one month tops."  
  
"One month", cried Nosedive aghast!  
  
Tanya hated this part of her job, she loved being in the medical field and all but hated delivering the ghastly news to her patients. That unfortunately was part of her career.  
  
"It'll be ok Dive", said WildWing gently. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you ok?"  
  
"Fine", said Nosedive, "But you better do a good job".  
  
WildWing smiled, and tousled his brother's hair, then gave him a light kiss on the fore head.  
  
"Hey stop that", cried Nosedive, "Don't you get all mushy on me now. Taunny wanna be a doll and get me some food??"  
  
Tanya was relieved Nosedive was acting like himself again, but she still had that nagging voice in the back of her head that was saying differently. She ignored that however and responded merrily to the teenagers question. "What would you like, and don't' call me doll!", she said jokingly.  
  
"Ok, I want", Nosedive started  
  
"Dive", commented WildWing, "Make it reasonable."  
  
Nosedive laughed, "Ok Ok, you're lucky Tanya, do we have any pancakes?"  
  
"I'll go make some", she replied.  
  
"Thank you Tanya", said WildWing giving his gratitude toward her, where his brother obviously lacked.  
  
"No problem Wing. I suppose you're gonna want some too huh?"  
  
"You betcha", said Nosedive answering for his brother.  
  
"Yes please", said WildWing.  
  
"No problem, guys".  
  
"Thanks dolly", said Nosedive.  
  
"Hey", Tanya laughed, "I'll be back in a few, Nosedive try and plan your day, pick activities that don't require you leaving your bed."  
  
"WildWing", pleaded Nosedive after Tanya left, "Could you stay with me today, please??"  
  
"Of course", replied WildWing. "Yeah I'll stay with you."  
  
Nosedive inhaled heavily, "That means you'll be missing practice, guess I'm off the team for a while."  
  
"Nosedive Nicholas Flashblade", shouted WildWing as he grasped his brother's shoulders and looked straight into him. Even though Nosedive couldn't see him, he could feel his brother tightening his grip on his arms, and he could feel his brother's emotions, and he could sure hear the words that were coming out of his brother's mouth.  
  
"You are main priority", yelled WildWing. "That means you come first, nothing else, and if you think that I would go to a practice as oppose to staying here with you, and then expect me to be upset about it well than we are having some serious communication errors here."  
  
Nosedive smiled, WildWing was going to stay with him, and that was that. "Thanks Wing. I just needed to hear that I guess, you know just to make sure and everything."  
  
WildWing was relieved, and content.  
  
"Wing one more thing".  
  
"Sure Dive, what is it"?  
  
"Could you let me go, you're killing me here bro".  
  
WildWing laughed, "Love hurts".  
  
"You think I'm kidding", replied Nosedive, "Let go!"  
  
"Oh yea and what are you going to do about it", mocked WildWing happily.  
  
"I'll sic the leprechaun men on you", cried Nosedive.  
  
Tanya happened to walk in by then, "I don't even want to know", she said.  
  
"Here you go boys breakfast is served".  
  
"Thanks Tanya!"  
  
For the next few days Nosedive stayed in his room completely, he didn't come out for anything, and considering there was a bathroom in there he really didn't need to. WildWing took care of everything. There was this one incident though that had been on Duke's mind and he needed to talk to someone, but he wasn't sure who to talk to; Tanya.  
  
Duke stepped in Tanya's lab, "Hey Taun", he said, "Got a sec?"  
  
"Oh hey Duke", she replied, "Yeah all the time in the world, what's up?"  
  
"Look", said Duke, "I don't' know if I'm being paranoid or anything, and not that I want to arise issues that might not exist, but…"  
  
"L'Orange" said Tanya, "You can keep rambling on about how you might be wrong, but if you do I'm going to back to work until you tell me what is really wrong. Come on Duke, just give it to me straight."  
  
Duke sighed, this wasn't going as he had planned, he was hoping that Tanya would be able to fill in the blanks for him so he wouldn't' have to say it.  
  
"Its just that" he said, "Well I went into their room today".  
  
"Whose room", asked Tanya?  
  
That was logical; everyone shared a room. Tanya and Mallory, Nosedive, and WildWing, then, Duke, Canard, and Grin. Phil had his own room that was quite small compared to everyone else's so it made up for the fact that he didn't have to share, not that any duck minded really.  
  
"Dive, and Wing's" said Duke. "I mean WildWing was getting the two of them some lunch and he had left Dive on the bed. I walked in and Nosedive had his knees up to his shoulders and his hands wrapped around them. When I walked in the kid started freaking out on me, I calmed him down and reassured him that it was me, and that it was ok, before his brother got back. I mean you should have seen this look in his eyes, they were filled with panic and fear. Lately Tanya the kid has seemed not like his usual self."  
  
"So you've noticed too", said Tanya. "I was trying to blow it off, but I don't know, lets go in the kitchen and talk. This is not the most inviting and cozy room in this entire edifice so to the kitchen."  
  
"Ok", replied Duke.  
  
When they got in the kitchen they found Canard drinking coffee staring into space.  
  
"You ok", asked Duke, for Canard had made no expression or any act of recognition of them entering the room.  
  
Canard blinked and looked at them. "Oh hey guys, no not really. WildWing is kinda mad at me, and I made Dive get upset. I didn't mean to or anything, but geez!"  
  
"What happened", asked Tanya.  
  
"Long story", replied Canard.  
  
"I bet ya its not that long", said Duke trying to persuade Canard into telling them what had happened.  
  
"Guys I know you're trying to help", said Canard, "But right now I don't want to go over this, I'm sorry ok? I'm sorry!"  
  
"Canard", said Tanya sarcastically, "Its ok, we forgive you. Look Canard please tell us what happened it might be related to a problem Duke and I were discussing earlier."  
  
"Fine", said Canard, "Here's what happened".  
  
~*~  
  
Canard: Hey Wing, hey Dive.  
  
WildWing: Hey Canard.  
  
Canard: What are you guys doing?  
  
Nosedive: Watchin a movie.  
  
Canard: How you can't see anything.  
  
Nosedive: Shut up Canard, what you wanna make something of it? Leave me alone and go away, no kidding I can't see anything thank you for the wonderful update.  
  
Canard: Hey!  
  
WildWing: Don't yell at him, Canard!  
  
~*~  
  
"-And that's what happened", said Canard.  
  
"What happened next", said Tanya.  
  
"Nothing", replied Canard.  
  
"Ok first of all" said Duke, "That was not long, and two isn't there more?"  
  
"Look guys, I know that it sounds likes nothing but you had to be there," said Canard. "I mean Dive got so defensive, it was scary. I've known that kid my entire life. Heck I've made fun of that kid my entire life, that's my relationship with Nosedive, as sick as it is, my relationship with Nosedive is based on teasing and insults. WildWing has always been my best friend, and he has always brought Nosedive along wherever he went.  
  
I've made fun of Nosedive, but the kid just shrugged it off like it was nothing. But tonight, I wasn't even trying to be Mr. Ridicule, I was just being stupid and apparently not sympathetic. And WildWing, oh my gosh, he got so overprotective, I mean Wing has always watched out for that kid but tonight he was all over me. His voice was so harsh and full of hatred, its like he forgot who I was or something."  
  
"Hatred is a strong word", said Grin as he entered the kitchen with Mallory.  
  
Canard rolled his eyes.  
  
"Look", Mallory said, "We heard Canard over exceedingly apologizing to started to listen to your convo. Canard you're not the only one who is having a problem with Nosedive. Today I went in there and I came up behind Nosedive and WildWing who were doing something and said "boo", WildWing tensed up a bit and then laughed but Nosedive, geez you would of thought that someone was going to kill him the way he spun around. He started shaking after he was finished screaming. And then after WildWing calmed him down he told me to be more flexible."  
  
"Yeah well similar things happened with me and Nosedive today too", said Duke. "Very similar to yours so I wont' get into the details, but I think we need to do something."  
  
"Like what", retorted Mallory?  
  
"I don't know", snapped Duke, "I don't see you coming up with any suggestions!"  
  
"Well maybe if I-" said Mallory.  
  
"Guys enough", said Canard, "I am still trying to figure out why my best friend yelled at me over nothing, and why that kid brother of his reacted like the world was ending."  
  
"Well what are we supposed to do", barked Mallory.  
  
"Maybe confronting WildWing with our issues is a good idea, and a step toward the right direction", said Tanya breaking up the verbal but soon to be physical fight.  
  
"That is good idea", said Grin, "It's intentions are good, however I fear that the intentions will be brought up negatively when our other captain receives our worry."  
  
"Grin's right", said Duke. "How are we going to make WildWing listen"?  
  
"Better question", said Canard, "How are we going to get WildWing away from Nosedive that long? He has only left him to retrieve food! There is no way that he is going to get into a deep conversation."  
  
"Then let's wait for Nosedive to fall asleep", suggested Mallory.  
  
"Tried that", said Canard desperately. "I tried to get Wing to watch an adult movie last night but he wouldn't even leave the room. I mean his brother was sleeping and he wouldn't leave the room."  
  
"Then we are just going to have to hold our discussion in their room while Nosedive is sleeping", said Mallory.  
  
"That is quite an excellent idea" said Grin, "For many reasons, WildWing won't be leaving his brother, We will attempt to accomplish our goals, and since there will be a duck sleeping we will have to control our voice levels".  
  
"Never thought of that", said Duke, "You think WildWing is gonna take this wrong way?"  
  
"Yes", said Canard, "But we're just going to have to make him hear us out. Its not getting any later guys, let's go."  
  
With that they headed toward The Flashblade's room. 


	6. Discussions

Authors Note~ Hey guys, see chapter one for disclaimer. Please please review!! It means a whole lot and its really appreciated, ok that means pretty much the same thing but you get what I'm saying. Thank you, getting bored of hearing me talk? Onto the story…  
  
The team were right outside of the brother's room, where they heard groaning and complaining.  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive, "You're hurting me!"  
  
"Nosedive keep your head still", replied WildWing.  
  
"Ow! Stop it Wing that really hurts!"  
  
"Nosedive, sit still!! I can't get the knots out with you moving your head".  
  
"WildWing, who asked you to get the knots out. This really hurts!"  
  
"I invited myself to your head, because there is nothing else to do with a blind brother".  
  
The others were aghast, if Dive was going to throw a tantrum like he had done previously when Canard had made a crack at his expense then who was going to calm him down? They were even more aghast when Nosedive laughed as a response.  
  
"Back to the kitchen", exclaimed Canard.  
  
When the ducks entered the kitchen Canard started screaming, "Are you kidding me? I said one little thing and that kid blew up! His brother of all people makes fun of him, and then complains to him about it and he laughs?? What is going on?"  
  
"Nosedive has a different relationship with his older brother", replied Grin.  
  
"No wait", said Duke, "Canard has a point, the kid hasn't held a conversation with any of us, unless you count screaming a discussion. Plus the fact that he hasn't left his room in eight days! Tanya shouldn't' he be off bed rest by now?"  
  
"Well technically yes", replied Tanya, "But by only a day."  
  
"So where is the real Nosedive", questioned Mallory. "The Nosedive we all know would have already attempted to sneak out of his room numerous times before his "rest confinement" was over."  
  
"True", said Tanya.  
  
"Guys", said Duke stepping in, "We're repeating ourselves, this isn't accomplishing anything, except gaining us frustration. Look we're not going to get any answers by talking here all night, so allow me to summarize all of your points right now. Nosedive has become extremely attached to WildWing, he has become incredibly jumpy even with his brother, he has become unbelievably anti-social, to everyone except his brother, and hasn't left his room. Is that it, have I forgot anything"?  
  
"Yes" commented Canard, "You forgot that Nosedive doesn't respond to us the same way he used to, he used to be able take jokes and torments, and even uncalled ridiculing from all of us. Now however he is only responding to WildWing."  
  
All of the ducks nodded in agreement. "Come on guys let's get to the bottom of this", said Tanya.  
  
They all headed back toward the brother's room, their stomachs pulling themselves into knots each and every step that they advanced.  
  
Again they could hear the two ducks laughing.  
  
"WildWing, stop that hurts!"  
  
"Stop whining, I'm getting this out so stop moving and complaining".  
  
"You hate me don't you?"  
  
"How did you ever figure it out? I was trying to hide it so well. O well now I must kill you."  
  
"Oh yeah? How are you gonna kill me? You can't kill me, you loovve me, and you couldn't hurt a bu- Ow! WildWing stop! Geez you have the weirdest obsessions."  
  
"Hold still, I want to make you look like the freak on TV."  
  
"Who. I can't see remember???"  
  
"Its an interview with that Donaldson reporter and some other guy, his name is…The Electrocuter.  
  
"Hey I like that guy, he's a pro-wrestler. He's pretty good and has really awesome attacks."  
  
"Not that freak, the other one".  
  
"You mean the interviewer dude?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
"WildWing NO! He's soo like Phil. WILDWING OW! Do you know what "ow" means??"  
  
"Let's go", said Canard, "We're stalling."  
  
The others nodded, Canard knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", said WildWing, "Its open".  
  
"OW", said Nosedive, "WildWing I'm serious stop!"  
  
The ducks saw the brothers on WildWing's bed, watching TV while WildWing was brushing Nosedive's hair.  
  
"OW", yelped Nosedive, "That's it! Give me the hair brush!"  
  
WilldWing laughed, "Ya right baby bro, this is too much fun".  
  
Canard turned the TV off, "Hey", said WildWing, "We were watching that."  
  
Canard was about to comment that Nosedive wasn't watching anything, but quickly bit his tongue remembering the previous similar incidents.  
  
"Sorry man", said Canard, "But we need to talk".  
  
"OW", screamed Nosedive.  
  
Canard grabbed a chair, the rest of the ducks sat on Nosedive's horizontally placed bed. The beds were practically identical except for the mess on Nosedive's bed, and resulting in many fun fights, WildWing's bed was slightly bigger.  
  
"Sure", said WildWing. Sensing the tension in the room he put the hairbrush down.  
  
Nosedive moved in so he and his brother were right next to each other, instead of WildWing in the back, and Nosedive in the front.  
  
All of the other ducks noticed it, and made gestures toward one another. WildWing however saw them.  
  
"What's wrong guys", asked WildWing. "What's going on"?  
  
There was certain alarm in his voice that Nosedive noticed, causing him to wince into his brother.  
  
"We need to talk about Nosedive", stated Canard.  
  
Nosedive did not react well to the topic of their conversation.  
  
"What are you talking about", snapped Nosedive?  
  
"Easy Dive", said Canard, "We're your friends remember? Don't get upset, just hear me out ok?"  
  
WildWing looked upset, and was glaring at Canard with a bit of anger, and tad bit of worry, but mostly confusion.  
  
"WildWing, Nosedive has been a little jumpy lately."  
  
"I have not", screamed Nosedive in retaliation.  
  
"Canard what are you talking about", questioned WildWing. "I've been with him the last eight days, and trust me he's not jumpy."  
  
"Yes he is", said Canard gently. Canard swallowed and then continued. "WildWing, ever since he got jumped he hasn't been himself lately-  
  
"Yes he has", exclaimed WildWing defending his brother, "Guys I appreciate your concern, but there isn't anything wrong. I've spent all of my time with my brother, and he's been himself, I know what I'm talking about. He's been his usual carefree self."  
  
"WILDWING", barked Canard, raising his voice a bit, causing Nosedive to jump. "Have you not noticed that he hasn't left his room this entire time? Better question haven't you noticed that he hasn't even tried to attempt it? This is one teenager that can't sit still, and he hasn't left this spot on YOUR bed. You haven't left his side, except to go get food for the two of you. Do you know what happens WildWing, when you leave? He becomes this little person filled with paranoia and worry. He can't take our comments, which are meant in a playful way, he hasn't held a conversation with any of us, or any of his friends. Plus the fact he practically has a heart attack every time one of us say something."  
  
"CANARD", screamed WildWing getting off the bed and hovering over his friend sitting in the chair. "I'm his brother, if there was anything wrong I would know! Stop picking on him, be a little more sensitive!"  
  
Duke sighed, Canard was the not the best person to be telling WildWing this; it had come across as a complaint instead of their concerns. At this point however Canard had stood up, and the two of them were glaring at each other. Nosedive after feeling his brother stand up in hostility had brought his knees up to his chest; he looked pitiful.  
  
"Guys", said Tanya, "Calm down, WildWing no one here is trying to make fun of Nosedive."  
  
"Then stop picking on him", yelled WildWing looking straight into Canard's eyes.  
  
Duke sighed, "WildWing calm down. Canard isn't picking on Nosedive. If anything he's trying to help him. Maybe you haven't noticed but all of things that Canard claim are true. It's ok to admit that there is a problem Wing."  
  
"There isn't a problem", snapped WildWing, who was still managing to keep up his glare at his best friend. Canard however was returning the glare, which was not helping any.  
  
"For Pete's Sake's", cried Duke, "Look at him now!"  
  
WildWing turned his attention to his brother. Nosedive looked pitiful. Nosedive picked his head up, and dropped his knees, as soon as the attention was aimed at him.  
  
"What", he said.  
  
"Nothing", said WildWing, "They're just imagining things."  
  
Canard at this point was so fed up he allowed his anger to get the best of him.  
  
Canard reached over and grabbed Nosedive off the bed causing him to stand. He then pulled himself and the teenager away from the infuriated brother. Canard knew better than to anger his friend when he as livid and fuming as this, but WildWing needed to hear the truth.  
  
Nosedive struggled to get out of Canard's grasp but Canard was much stronger.  
  
"Let me go", screamed Nosedive at the top of his lungs. "You're hurting me, let me go!"  
  
Tanya rushed over toward Canard, as she motioned Grin to take control of the livid WildWing.  
  
"Canard", she said, "Watch his ribs, they're broken remember, and be careful of his stitches, he's got them all over."  
  
Canard realizing that he really was hurting Nosedive loosened his grip immediately. He couldn't hold the boy's chest, in anyway if he was expecting for him to keep him there without running off. So he did the next best thing; a choke hold. He slung his arm around Nosedive's throat, not tightly but strong enough so Nosedive couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Nosedive screamed, as did WildWing.  
  
WildWing then lunged at Canard, but thankfully Grin was there catching WildWing, and stopping his rampage.  
  
"Easy Wing", said Duke, "He's not hurting him, he's not going to hurt him, just listen."  
  
Now the room had Tanya, Canard, Mallory, and Nosedive on one side, and WildWing, Duke, and Grin on the other.  
  
"WildWing", bellowed Canard. The other leader looked up at him.  
  
Canard changed his tone to a much more gentler tone. "I'm your best friend, would I ever hurt your brother?"  
  
WildWing thought and then stopped attempting to kill Canard.  
  
Canard then continued. "I did not mean to insult anyone, if that is how it came across than I'm sorry. I meant it to be that we are very concerned about Nosedive. He's not himself around us."  
  
"Nice choice of words", whispered Mallory.  
  
"Let me go", pleaded Nosedive, "Please let me go. I want WildWing, I'm sorry for whatever I did, just please let me go".  
  
Nosedive looked and sounded miserable, this caused WildWing to head toward Canard, however he was stopped again by Grin.  
  
"You can have your brother as soon as your brother listens to me ok kid", said Canard softly.  
  
Nosedive nodded. Things might have gone better from this point, if certain ducks could have controlled their temper, but they couldn't.  
  
"CANARD", hollered WildWing, "You let my brother go!"  
  
"WildWing", screamed Canard, "Would you listen to me? There is a problem here!"  
  
"THERE IS NO PROBLEM! THE ONLY PROBLEM IS YOU INVENTING ONES!"  
  
"You know WildWing, Nosedive isn't the one that's blind, you are", retaliated Canard!  
  
WildWing was taken by surprise by what Canard had said, and therefore remained silent. Canard took this opportunity to get his point across.  
  
"WildWing", he said, "This isn't normal. You know it and I know it. Your brother shouldn't have to take refuge behind you every time one of us talk! He should be talking with us, and doing things that don't involve just you. Most importantly the behavior Nosedive is demonstrating, and displaying is not normal…for him."  
  
WildWing shook his head, "You're wrong Thunderbeak".  
  
WildWing rarely called Canard by his last name, and now it was Canard's turn to be taken back.  
  
"WildWing", said Duke softly but sternly, "Look at your brother, look at him! He looks pitiful! That is not the Nosedive that we all know! You're his brother, now open you eyes and see what's going on!"  
  
WildWing for once listened, maybe it was how Duke said it, it didn't matter though because WildWing was paying attention and "opening his eyes", and what he saw scared him.  
  
His brother's eyes were filled with uneasiness, and discomfort, accompanied by panic, and fright. His true appearance was now, even more pathetic. He was shaking all over, his eyes were glazy, and he wasn't breathing right, he was taking short quick loud breaths, almost to the point of hyperlating.  
  
Canard however did not see WildWing paying attention so decided to take further action.  
  
Canard then let Nosedive out of the chokehold and slightly pushed him to the ground. Nosedive screamed and faced his opponent. He was going to lose it. He grabbed the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a heavy screwdriver that the brothers kept for when the screws came out of their beds, this happened often since Nosedive enjoyed jumping on his bed.  
  
Nosedive then stood up with his tool, and crouched over, like someone was going to attack him at any moment.  
  
"This is what I'm talking about Wing!" cried Canard.  
  
WildWing was furious with Canard, but would yell at his friend later, right now he was too busy studying his brother. With Canard trying to prove a point, Grin staying with an unstable WildWing, Mallory whispering harmful but correct statements to Canard, and Duke trying to calm WildWing down verbally, everyone seem to forget about Nosedive except Tanya.  
  
She walked over to him; Canard had proven his point they no longer needed to try to scare the poor teenager anymore.  
  
She put a hand of comfort on Nosedive's shoulder. Nosedive completely unaware of his surroundings and trusts with his teammates unexpectedly and instinctively swung at her with the screwdriver, she ducked his swing but not without screaming.  
  
All of the ducks turned their attention toward Nosedive, and Tanya. Mallory rushed over to Tanya to help her up, as Duke tried to get the tool out of Nosedive's hand.  
  
"LET ME GO", cried Nosedive who was now crying at this point.  
  
"Kid, let go of the tool", responded Duke still trying to get the tool out of Nosedive's grasp.  
  
"Leave me alone", screamed Nosedive.  
  
WildWing was shocked he couldn't believe what was happening, finally he snapped to. He rushed over to Duke and Nosedive. He then pushed Duke aside, which threw Nosedive off balance causing him to fall, still holding onto his tool.  
  
WildWing then embraced his brother into a tight hug.  
  
"Its ok Dive," he soothed, "Calm down its over now, everything is ok, I'm right here they aren't going to touch you. Relax baby bro its ok. Its all over."  
  
Nosedive dropped the screwdriver, and pressed into his older brother, and started uncontrollably sobbing.  
  
WildWing held him tight not ever planning on letting him go.  
  
"Easy Dive," he said, as the other watched thankful that it was over and that they had successfully proven their point. "Its all over, I'm right here, nothing is going to happen. Calm down honey, its ok."  
  
"WildWing", Nosedive finally said back through tears, "What's wrong with me?"  
  
WildWing closed his eyes and finally accepted that there was a problem.  
  
"Don't worry about it Dive," he said, "I'm gonna take care of you, just cry it out baby, don't worry."  
  
So Nosedive did cry, for about fifteen minutes as the other ducks stood in the uncomfortable room. WildWing played his role well; he had control over his brother, and was not calming him. He did this by stroking his brother's hair and making Nosedive feel safe by completing allowing his brother to cry into his chest. WildWing was 6'5 a huge creature for any race. Nosedive was only 5'5, so was easily hidden into his brother's big and welcoming arms.  
  
Finally the teenager cried himself to sleep. WildWing picked his brother up and placed him in his bed. He took off his brother's shirt, and put on a light t-shirt. He left his brother's jeans on however, feeling Nosedive would not respect that if he knew how much his brother had acted like a mother.  
  
He then pulled the covers over his brother's head, pushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed him gently on the forehead. He then approached his teammates.  
  
"I'm sorry", he said quietly, "I didn't know".  
  
"Its ok Wing", said Canard, "We all mess up."  
  
"NOT ME", yelled WildWing. "I mean I'm not supposed to mess up, I'm his older brother, I can't mess up! I let him down; there was this huge problem right in front of me! I was there with him the entire time, and I didn't realize it! You guys have only seen him a few times and you picked up there was a problem?"  
  
WildWing stopped and wiped his eyes that were becoming occupied with tears.  
  
"I'm not supposed to mess up with him! I can't! I'm his older brother! I'm supposed to take care of him, to look out for him! What kind of brother am I? I've known him my entire life and I couldn't see that something was wrong!"  
  
That was as far as he got, for Grin came over and held WildWing like WildWing had done for Nosedive, only they were standing up. Grin was the one who had the floor now.  
  
"This was not your fault WildWing", said Grin. "Nosedive had a problem that's true, and it's also true that you didn't pick up on it. The only reason that you didn't see it is because Nosedive acted differently around you. He doesn't trust us, which is why he's jumping all over the place. He trusted you though Wing. WildWing, Nosedive doesn't expect you to be perfect, all he needs from you is your love and comfort."  
  
WildWing stopped crying.  
  
"Grin is right", said Canard. "Now I'm sure we can find a solution to this, the only reason he is jumping is because he can't see, therefore he is being paranoid. I'm almost positive there is a cure, and leaving him to continue to stay in this room isn't it. From losing his sight he has lost his life, and we just need to get it back. For starters could we move him into another room?"  
  
"Why", asked WildWing.  
  
"So he gets out of this one", said Tanya answering for Canard. Now it was her turn to help. "Psychologically Nosedive is using this room as a haven from the world, whether he is aware of that or not, that is what he's doing. Maybe we could move him onto the couch, in the living room, yes the living room. Its like the perfect room!"  
  
"How do you figure that", questioned Mallory.  
  
"Well, for one thing it provides couches which Nosedive can sleep on, it also provides entertainment but most importantly it's not a cozy little room. Its huge and open, its in the hall so Nosedive will hear everyone passing by, and overtime he won't be so jumpy. Plus he can't kick us out of the living room, that room is not his."  
  
"That sounds mean", said WildWing.  
  
"Wing", said Duke, "Just trust Tanya, this is all for Nosedive, its going to help the kid, that's what you want right?"  
  
"Yeah", said WildWing weakly.  
  
"Why don't we finish this conversation in the kitchen", suggested Duke. "Grin you can carry the kid right?"  
  
"Of course", replied the huge duck.  
  
"Good", said Duke, "Just carry him into the living room."  
  
Everyone looked toward WildWing to protest since they were heading toward the kitchen, and Nosedive was going to be placed in the living room.  
  
"You're sure this is going to help him Tanya", asked WildWing.  
  
"Oh of course", she responded.  
  
"Well can't we at least stay with him", he asked.  
  
"WildWing", she said softly, "Separation from you is going to be vital to return Dive to his normal state of mind."  
  
"What", cried WildWing!  
  
"He's using you as a haven like he did this room", she sighed, "WildWing I know this isn't easy but as long as your there he doesn't have a reason to listen to us. Just trust me when I tell you that if you listen to what I say everything will be ok."  
  
"This better work", he choked with some hesitation.  
  
Tanya smiled, "Good. WildWing don't worry you can stay with him for certain parts, heck Wing you can stay with him the whole time just as long as he doesn't know your there."  
  
WildWing smiled. "Ok, he said. Let's go".  
  
Grin picked up Nosedive first and then headed out, Mallory followed, then Duke, and Tanya leaving Canard and WildWing.  
  
"I'm sorry Canard", said WildWing.  
  
Canard put a comforting hand on best friend's shoulder, "It's ok Wing, don't worry about it. Listen everything is going to be fine."  
  
"Thanks Canard", said WildWing.  
  
"No problem Wing".  
  
When they got to the kitchen, Mallory and Duke were serving coffee, water and hot chocolate. Mallory, and Duke were coffee people, Grin and Canard were water people, and WildWing was the hot chocolate guy. Nosedive was the reason that WildWing drank hot chocolate. When they had first come to Earth, it was who Phil introduced them to coffee. After WildWing had figured out that it was not good for "growing boys", he forbid Nosedive to drink the stuff. As a stimulant he told Nosedive to drink hot chocolate. Now Nosedive didn't really like the taste of coffee, but he loved defying his brother so he drank it anyway. Finally WildWing made a deal with him, if Nosedive would drink hot chocolate, so would WildWing. WildWing surprised himself when he found himself liking the taste of hot chocolate over the strong taste of coffee.  
  
Everyone sipped their drinks quietly until Phil walked startled by the dire expressions on the ducks.  
  
"What's going on guys", he asked.  
  
"Nosedive is going mental", replied Mallory flatly.  
  
Tanya along with the rest of the ducks glared at her.  
  
WildWing however didn't say anything; he just looked hurt.  
  
Tanya elbowed Mallory. Mallory rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Wing, I didn't mean it that way, I just didn't want to re-cap tonight's wonderful exploits."  
  
WildWing was motionless. Mallory sighed.  
  
Phil however started rambling on how bad this was, but then how he could make a profit out of it. "Making people feel bad for Nosedive is great! The audience will totally buy that!"  
  
"Phil", exclaimed Duke, "NOT NOW".  
  
Phil made a face and then left the room.  
  
Everyone looked at WildWing who hadn't said a word.  
  
"So what am I supposed to do", he asked. "I mean what are we going to do? I'll do anything after what happened tonight."  
  
"Actually WildWing", said Tanya, "Its not as bad as it appears to be. Nosedive is just a little paranoid, who can blame him. He was mugged, and I have a feeling about something. I'm going to call Klegghorn since he was the one that found Nosedive. I'll be right back."  
  
~*~  
  
"Klegghorn speaking".  
  
"Hi this is Tanya Vanderblock, from the Mighty Ducks, do you have a minute to answer a few questions I have regarding the incident involving the Profound Believers and Nosedive Flashblade?"  
  
"Sure, what you need to know lady?"  
  
"Miss Vanderblock".  
  
"Ok fine, what do you need to know MISS VANDERBLOCK."?  
  
Tanya giggled, as did Klegghorn even though he was in his usual uptight mood.  
  
"When you found Nosedive, was he conscious?"  
  
"Barely".  
  
"Please give me a few details."  
  
"Well Flashblade wasn't talking to us or anything. He couldn't stand up, and his eyes were closed, responded to us by groaning, and shaking his head. He could barely talk. When the ambulance came, we picked him up to get him on the stretcher and he passed out."  
  
"Was he still being beat?"  
  
"When we got there, we had the siren turned off, but had the lights on, so we saw them punching him, so yes he was being beat, we don't know much more because, through our stupidity the lights were on, which worked out against us. The gang saw the lights and split."  
  
"So you're saying that Nosedive was being beat until you scared them off"?  
  
"Exactly".  
  
"Thank that is all".  
  
"I hope I was help".  
  
"Captain Klegghorn, you were more helpful than I can could have imagined, thank you for your time and information."  
  
With that Tanya and Klegghorn hung up.  
  
She raced back into the kitchen, with the news.  
  
"WildWing I figured out what's going on with Nosedive."  
  
"He got mugged", said Mallory, "Now he's blind, and paranoid what more is there to know."  
  
"I found out the problem though", said Tanya excitedly.  
  
"Yeah the problem is he got mugged", said Mallory.  
  
"True", said Tanya, "But now I know how to help Nosedive. I have a feeling that Nosedive lost his sight while fighting with the muggers and since the muggers split as soon as they saw the cops, that means that Nosedive was getting beat without being able to see or defend himself."  
  
"My poor brother", said WildWing who looked like he was going to start crying again.  
  
"Tanya", said Canard softly, "Is there a reason that you're telling us this, because if there isn't a point please don't continue for WildWing's sake."  
  
"But there is a point", she protested, "I figured out why Dive is so jumpy, repurcussed memories!"  
  
"Huh", replied the group.  
  
"The reason Dive is so paranoid is because he couldn't' see when he was being punched around! Now Nosedive is one heck of a fighter that we all know, and although I haven't seen the actual fight, (a security cam caught all of it, and it had been played on the air after a warning of violence and cussing), the reporters on TV had been mocking the supposed Profound Believer that was beating up Nosedive. Nosedive had actually won that fight even though his opponent was twice his size. He started losing when weapons were introduced; he had been slashed with a beer bottle in the temple of his eye and then across one of his eyes briefly, causing him to lose his sight later. At the time though, after getting hit in your eye, you can't really see, just imagine when you have something in your eye and you blink to get it out, it kills as well as impairs your vision. If we want we could see the tape since we taped everything, but I don't think that's such a great idea right now".  
  
As I was saying Nosedive is an excellent fighter, and was able to defend himself when being attacked even without his vision, he didn't do a great job, but he still was able to defend himself. Then they called for more muggers and they all came attacking him. Its quite scary if you think about it, people coming out of no where at you, trying to kill you, and you can't see any of it happening. He lost his vision, as well as his instinct he couldn't see anything and couldn't make any judgments. Therefore he got beat very badly as we all know. Trust me on this, Nosedive is acting this way because he is expecting those unexpected attacks from no where."  
  
"WHAT", cried Canard, "None of would hit him!"  
  
"Canard", said Duke calmly, "Its not that he doesn't trust us, he just doesn't trust what might happen, he's comfortable around WildWing, because he know nothing bad will happen while he's with him. Now we just have to prove ourselves as good, and mugger safe as WildWing to him. Right Taun?"  
  
"Exactly".  
  
"Well how are we supposed to do that", exclaimed Mallory.  
  
"We are going to do whatever it takes", said WildWing sternly. He couldn't' get rid of that picture of his brother out of his head. "We're going to bring my brother back to normal no matter what it takes." 


	7. Progress

Author's Note~ Hey guys this chapter is a little more mature, so be prepared. Hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks all bye!  
  
~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~  
  
"Come on", said Nosedive instinctively, "Let's go find out what's going on".  
  
"Lets not", said Thrash, "Those people are getting mugged we'd be idiots to go there. Let's just call the police instead."  
  
"There wouldn't be enough time", said Mookie shortly, "Come on, what goes around comes around, so if we're heroic now then maybe some mystic guardian will help me clean up the mess in the store."  
  
~After five minutes~  
  
Mugger- "You trying to play hero kid"?  
  
Nosedive -"Leave me alone, come on man just quit this."  
  
Mugger- "I'm not a quitter, but guess what freak you're going to be."  
  
Nosedive- "Quitting what?"  
  
Mugger- "Life".  
  
Nosedive- "I'll see what I can do about that".  
  
Mugger -"Hey Alec notify Kinley he'll love to hear that we got ourselves a new edition to anti-people club. We got ourselves a little freak. Do you drink freak?"  
  
Nosedive- "Hey put me down! And no I don't drink I'm not allowed, stop let me go!"  
  
Mugger- "Do you like booze kid?"  
  
Nosedive- "Man leave me alone, come on quit it."  
  
Mugger- "I like beer."  
  
Thrash- "Ugh, Ow!"  
  
Alec- "Oh I'm so sorry, does that hurt? Let me make sure."  
  
Thrash- "Ah!"  
  
Mookie- "Hey leave him alone!"  
  
Thrash-"Mookie stay back".  
  
Alec- Aw how cute, hey girly you don't' seem to like it when I do this do you?"  
  
Thrash- "Ah! Man back off!"  
  
Mookie- "Stop it!!!"  
  
Mookie lunged toward him, which was then followed up by her getting punched.  
  
Nosedive- "Hey leave them alone, especially Mookie, she's just a girl. Come on now, stop, please!"  
  
Mugger-"Do you like booze kid? You never answered me".  
  
Nosedive- "NO! Leave my friends alone!"  
  
Mugger- "Try some".  
  
The mugger that had been holding Nosedive started pouring beer into his mouth, in the process Nosedive was drowning, and couldn't breathe. However the mugger couldn't do two things at once, which means he couldn't hold Nosedive down and force-feed him liquor at the same time. Nosedive took advantage of it, and kicked the man.  
  
Mugger-Ah! You little piece of trash!  
  
The mugger than stopped pouring the liquor down Nosedive mouths, but instead hit him with it right in the eyes.  
  
Nosedive- Ahhh, my eyes!  
  
Nosedive fell down and grabbed his head.  
  
Alec-Look Bob (mugger) our Calvary has arrived.  
  
Nosedive heard Mookie groan, and Thrash gasp.  
  
Bob (mugger)- Mr. Kinley I think that we'll get the public's attention of our beliefs with this perfect victim; Nosedive.  
  
The men began pounding on him. They were hitting with everything they had, Mookie and Thrash tried to get their friend free but as a result got themselves hurt.  
  
The men started stabbing him, slashing him, jumping on him out of nowhere. The pain did not cease and he couldn't' defend himself, he was hopeless and lost, and they were going to kill him.  
  
~*~Reality~*~  
  
Nosedive awoke screaming. His shirt, and hair were drenched with sweat. Something wasn't right, where was WildWing? Then he remembered what had happened with Canard. He didn't care though he wanted his brother, that nightmare had seemed like he was re-living the incident.  
  
What if it wasn't a nightmare, thought Nosedive, What if its still happening? Are they going to come back? That's silly, its over remember, no its not, yes it is, no its not yes it is, no its not, YES IT IS, NO ITS NOT! NOT ITS NOT, YES IT IS!  
  
A hand was placed on Nosedive's shoulder. "Ah", screamed Nosedive. He got up and off of the couch, that took him off guard, different setting.  
  
"Nosedive", said a voice.  
  
"Leave me alone!", screamed Nosedive, "GO AWAY!"  
  
"Nosedive!"  
  
Nosedive reached around for protection, all he found were a few magazines, which he formed into a small bat. He aimed it at the direction of which the voice was coming from.  
  
"Dive", said the same voice, "Calm down, it was just a dream."  
  
Nosedive shook his head, what was going on, was it a dream or no? Who was talking to him? Then Nosedive remembered the mugger, the one with the liquor that had been the worst part really, being drowned in that disgusting taste.  
  
"I'm sorry", he spat out, "Leave me alone, I don't want any more! Its all yours!"  
  
"What is he talking about Tanya", asked another voice.  
  
Tanya, thought Nosedive, did he just say Tanya?  
  
The woman was stuttering, "I… I, I don't' know"  
  
Her voice was unmistakable, Nosedive knew that voice anywhere, that was defiantly Tanya.  
  
"Tanya", he asked.  
  
"Dive, you know me", asked Tanya, "I mean yea Dive its me, I mean its us, you just had a bad dream that's all."  
  
"Us", questioned Nosedive.  
  
"Yes", said Tanya, "Me, and your brother, and the rest of the group."  
  
"WildWing's here"?  
  
"I'm right here kiddo", said another familiar voice that was occupied with worry.  
  
"Come here", said Nosedive.  
  
"Who", asked another voice.  
  
"WildWing and Tanya."  
  
As asked both ducks went toward Nosedive. Nosedive could feel their presence so eased up, Tanya had been talking the entire time so he knew exactly where she was. Tanya planned this purposefully so the teenager wouldn't freak out on her because he wouldn't know she was there.  
  
"Stay there", he told the two of them as they approached him.  
  
As requested they both listened, all of the ducks were in complete bewilderment, and perplexity.  
  
"Where are we", Nosedive asked.  
  
"In the living room", said Tanya.  
  
"Who else is here?"  
  
"Besides me, and WildWing, Duke, Canard, Grin, and Mallory. Phil is asleep in his room."  
  
"What happened"?  
  
"You had a nightmare", said WildWing stepping into the conversation. Tanya silenced the rest of the ducks with her hands.  
  
"We heard you screaming", continued WildWing, "And came in to see if everything was ok. Is it?"  
  
Nosedive shook his head no wildly, and finally put down his "bat".  
  
"I had a dream of being", that was as far as he got until he started to cry.  
  
WildWing wanting so badly to go help his brother, but not sure how Nosedive would react if WildWing stepped any closer to him. After the previous events of the night, Nosedive was demonstrating signs of not being comfortable around WildWing, which was not good at all. Tanya picking up on this, and was frightened. If Nosedive didn't trust anyone then they had no way of controlling him.  
  
Tanya motioned WildWing to say something. Finally WildWing picked the perfect words.  
  
"Aw Dive, come here kid."  
  
Tanya smiled that worked out, that way Nosedive would keep his trust in his brother and continue to have that safe feeling. Also this was not having WildWing step into his brother, which would only catch Nosedive off guard and frighten him more.  
  
Nosedive moved forward for his brother. WildWing was expecting Nosedive to cry, but surprisingly Nosedive stopped.  
  
"They were going to kill me", he said quietly. This time it was WildWing who was the one wincing. "They made me drink that stuff, they wouldn't stop! I didn't do anything to them WildWing, why did they have to do that? I didn't do anything, I told them that, and they didn't listen. Why didn't they stop, why did they have to do that?"  
  
WildWing couldn't look at his brother anymore; Nosedive's eyes were huge and glassy.  
  
"I dunno honey", WildWing said. "Dive what are you talking about". He thought Nosedive was going to start crying again, but he didn't.  
  
Duke looked away it was killing him. He had seen kids on the street, looking as miserable as Nosedive after being mugged. It was never pretty. He remembered living on PuckWorld and remembered how horrible it was to find kids that had been mugged. He remembered what had happened to those kids. The girls, he didn't even want to think of the dire things that happened to them. He had done some mugging himself, but never against children, and then he stopped.  
  
He found himself shaking. He remembered what the muggers did, he remembered what that business was all about. He was part of that hideous career, sure his title was thief, but thieves have to fight for their territories and claims. Duke fought all right, and he had won each and every one. He remembered what he himself had done to the persistent competitors. Again he shuddered. He remembered his "little friend" who he had taken in as a brother. He remembered how he found him almost dead in some alley. His friend had lived but was never the same, in way he really did die.  
  
Then a harsh reality hit Duke, he saw what happened to those who had been mugged, and he also saw what they had turned into, but not Nosedive. There was no way he was letting Nosedive join that category. Not if Duke L'Orange could help it, no no.  
  
Nosedive was still babbling on, about not wanting something.  
  
"I don't want anymore of that stuff", said Nosedive; he kept repeating himself. WildWing could do nothing but hold him, and ask him what he was talking about. Duke snapped to.  
  
"I don't want anymore", Nosedive said again.  
  
"You don't want anymore what", asked his older brother.  
  
"No more", said Nosedive sternly.  
  
"No more what", asked WildWing again.  
  
"That stuff", said Nosedive.  
  
"Aw Dive, baby I don't know what you're talking about", said WildWing. "Talk to me Nosedive, what stuff?"  
  
"That drink", said Nosedive sounding a bit rather annoyed.  
  
That hit Duke hard, "that drink", it echoed in Duke's head, he knew what had happened, he had seen in the past what had happen with "that drink" type incidents. Maybe not as bad as Duke was experienced to, but he knew exactly what Nosedive was referring to; liquor.  
  
"Do you mean liquor Nosedive", asked Duke.  
  
"Huh", said Nosedive, "Oh I'm not sure, that's not what they called it."  
  
Duke shuddered. "What's going on", asked WildWing whose voice was raising.  
  
WildWing wanted answers, and Nosedive needed help.  
  
"Ok guys" said Duke, "Look I know what's going on, or else I think I do, do the police need information on the gang The Profound Believers?"  
  
"No Duke", said Mallory sarcastically, "They don't they are perfectly content and happy with the little information that they have, and they could care less about a growing gang running free, mugging people because of their "inferiorities"."  
  
"Mallory quit it", said Canard.  
  
Duke pulled the other ducks aside, "Guys listen I can get the police, and you the answers that you want. You're going to have to trust me."  
  
"What are you a psychiatrist too", mocked Mallory.  
  
"In a matter of fact", stated Duke, "I am. For this particular situation anyway, please trust me, I know what I'm doing. I can get the answers that you all want; I know how to get the kid to talk, and here's the bonus, I can do it without getting him to cry or go mental. Please just give me a chance."  
  
"Look", said Tanya, "We're running out of options here, Duke you're on. Starting now."  
  
"Hey Dive" said Duke. "Listen buddy can we talk?"  
  
Nosedive looked up, "Ok talk".  
  
"Well I was kinda hopin you would talk to me alone", said Duke, "Is that ok?"  
  
"You mean away from Wing?"  
  
"Well not really, maybe we could talk in here and WildWing could go make you some hot chocalate, that shouldn't take too long, and maybe even a sandwich. That ok with you?"  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "I don't want a sandwich, I want ice cream, with HOT fudge, not warm or almost hot, but HOT fudge, along with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles, M&M's, a chocolate cone, chocolate ice cream, with chocolate chips, and –"  
  
"I know, I know" said WildWing, "A cherry on top."  
  
"I thought you hated cherries", said Mallory.  
  
"He does", answered WildWing for him, "He just likes the saying and getting me annoyed by wasting a cherry."  
  
Nosedive grinned, "Now get going Wing", he laughed nervously.  
  
"It'll be ok", whispered Duke gently.  
  
" 'K" , said Nosedive.  
  
"You better eat all of this", said WildWing, " I'll be right back".  
  
Everyone left them be. Or at least that's what they thought, Duke knew that somehow they would be eavesdropping on their conversation, which they were.  
  
"S-So what you want to talk about Duke", asked Nosedive who was on the verge of shaking.  
  
"Not really talk", said Duke.  
  
This alarmed Nosedive, if he didn't want to talk did he want to beat him up?  
  
Duke picked up the emotion immediately, and was able to respond to it, in enough time to calm Nosedive.  
  
"More like I ask you yes-or-no questions. That good with you? All you have to do is say yes or no, that way you don't have to do any explaining."  
  
"O-Ok" said Nosedive, then gaining confidence, "Ya I can do that!"  
  
"Good", said Duke cheerfully. "Ok question one, is your middle name Abraham?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Do you like ice cream"?  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Were you mugged"?  
  
"Y-Yes"  
  
"Did you save the girls"?  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Are you even more famous because of that?"  
  
"Oh yeah!! You bet!"  
  
"Were you in the hospital because of it"?  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Is your brother WildWing"?  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Do you like cherries?"  
  
"No way they taste like ewww"  
  
Duke laughed, he kept the conversation going this way. Asking lots of easy questions and then skipping over to an uncomfortable question that dealt with the incident, and it was working. Nosedive was no longer upset but was enjoying the stupidity of Duke's questions. When an uncomfortable question would arise Nosedive would answer it quickly, and in return Duke would get off the topic. From this he gathered valuable information without Nosedive even feeling bad.  
  
"Was WildWing's room clean before you moved in?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
"Is your room a pigsty now?"  
  
"Better believe it!"  
  
"Did they do anything with liquor?"  
  
Duke was dreading the answer to this question, he had seen what drunks would do with alcohol to others, he had hoped Nosedive hadn't been exposed to that.  
  
"They called it booze, and yes."  
  
"Did they make you drink it?"  
  
"Y-y-yes."  
  
"Did they get you drunk kid?"  
  
"No way! What are you talking about? I only had a little bit."  
  
Duke said a prayer right then. Sometimes on PuckWorld the mugger would get the victim drunk and then take advantage of the situation.  
  
"Are you going to dye Mallory's hair again?"  
  
"YUP! I found a kit that will make it harder to come out!"  
  
"I'll kill him" muttered Mallory, knowing better than to march in on them.  
  
Their conversation continued until Duke came to more upsetting questions.  
  
"Did the muggers carry weapons?"  
  
"Um…I'm not sure Duke."  
  
"Take your shirt off."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Take it off Dive, I'm just going to look at the cuts you have and try to determine if they were done with any type of weapon."  
  
"All right".  
  
Nosedive did as he was asked, and without a scene too. Duke examined the boy's body; it looked horrible. Duke touched the teenager's chest many times trying to see beyond the patches.  
  
Nosedive shook a few times, but not because he was scared, but because Duke's hands were freezing. Nosedive was being extremely open compared to before, and Duke and all of the eavesdropping ducks were proud of him.  
  
"Okay well doc what's the verdict", asked Nosedive.  
  
"It looks like a blade", these marks are too big to be made with a busted beer bottle. "Did they pull something that felt like a blade kid?"  
  
"Yes".  
  
Nosedive shifted in his seat, Duke quickly thought of another question that would entertain Nosedive.  
  
"Does WildWing snore"?  
  
"YES!"  
  
WildWing stood aghast as he heard that.  
  
"I do not!", he exclaimed.  
  
No one heard him though, everyone was to busy laughing.  
  
By then WildWing came in with his brother's request for an ice cream. Duke had gotten Nosedive to talk about the incident without getting upset and better yet they found out what had happened that night. But most of all he had gotten Nosedive to talk and hold a conversation with him, and he wasn't WildWing.  
  
Duke pulled Tanya aside. "Could you call up Thrash and Mookie to come on over? I need to examine them."  
  
"What why?"  
  
"Don't tell the others because I'm not sure, but I need to see their stomachs, to see if they have the same mark as the kid. If they do than I have a feeling Dragounous is involved with this."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I recognized one of the marks on Nosedive's body, as a trademark that a felon that is wanted on PuckWorld used to make on all of his victims. Now either its coincidence or, Dragounous might be behind this."  
  
Tanya was stunned but did as was requested of her. Nosedive ate his well- earned ice cream, as WildWing watched him like a hawk.  
  
"Dive," said WildWing, "It's twelve, I'm tired, I know better than to give you so much sugar at night, but can we please go to bed?"  
  
Nosedive would have normally made his brother stay up with him, but after everything going to sleep seemed like a good idea. Nosedive wanted to get close to his brother, be able to feel his brother's warmth and gain that sense of protection again. Duke was on his ok list now as well though.  
  
"Ok Wing", said Nosedive.  
  
Mallory nudged WildWing, when he got up.  
  
"Oh yeah" he thought to himself. "Dive listen I'm to tired to move all the way to our room, let's just sleep on the couches for now, ok?"  
  
"Aight", said Nosedive.  
  
"Duke you gonna stay with us", asked Nosedive.  
  
"You inviting me kid?", asked the flattered Duke.  
  
"Guess so, well?"  
  
"Yeah I'll stay with yall", said Duke, "I'll take the smaller couch."  
  
"Thanks", mumbled the half awake WildWing.  
  
WildWing fell asleep as soon as he laid down. Nosedive snuggled into him, and decided just to enjoy his brother's warmth.  
  
Duke was on the smaller couch and was smiling, he was content, he had accomplished something very difficult and he had gained a special relationship with the kid. But most importantly Nosedive asked him to stay with him, Duke liked being needed, he liked having the idea of smaller child enjoy his presence.  
  
"Hey Duke you still awake", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah kid, something wrong?"  
  
"Nah, just wanted to say thanks for before."  
  
"Don't mention it kid, now you go to sleep you have a big day planned for you tomorrow."  
  
"I do"?  
  
"Yup. Now don't worry just go to sleep."  
  
"Okay Duke, goodnight."  
  
Duke wanted everything to be okay, but he knew that mark, and he knew that something bad was going to happen. He knew who was here and he dreaded it. He only hoped he was wrong.  
  
Unfortunatly Duke L'Orange is rarely wrong on topics such as these. 


	8. The Bet

Authors Note: Hey everyone, thank you for the great reviews they mean so much. Thank you for recognizing the time that I finish these! To your answers in how I get them done so quickly is, my sports seasons are over so I have a lot of free time, also I took a typing class in fourth grade and learned how to type correctly. Overtime I have become a quick typist so it doesn't take to long to write these up. Thank you again! Enjoy!  
  
Everyone woke up late the next morning. It was around nine thirty; today was going to be another big day for Nosedive. The other ducks were planning on getting Nosedive to start walking around. Since he had come home from the hospital Nosedive had basically stayed put. Today they were going to get him to walk and to walk without his brother. Nosedive of course was unaware of all of this.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya gently as she shook him, "Wake up."  
  
"Ten more minutes", he said.  
  
"WildWing", she said more firmly, "Come on wake up".  
  
WildWing opened his eyes, and groaned. He looked down at his little brother. He smiled Nosedive seemed content.  
  
"Do we have to go through with this", he asked.  
  
Tanya sighed, "WildWing we went over this, remember?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so", replied WildWing. "But he seems so happy."  
  
By then the other ducks, and Phil had gotten into the room except Duke. Duke said he was going over to Thrash and Mookie's and that it was important. Only Tanya was the only one who was aware of what he was doing. And she was only slightly aware.  
  
"Come on Wing", Canard said strongly. "Come on now wake him up."  
  
"Why do I have to do it", asked WildWing.  
  
"Because you're his brother", replied Tanya softly, "He won't get upset. Don't worry, remember how will he was with Duke? He'll be ok."  
  
WildWing sighed and shrugged. "Dive", he said gently, "Come on bro its time to get up."  
  
"Not now", mumbled Nosedive.  
  
"Yes now", said WildWing kindly, "Come on little man, please wake up."  
  
Nosedive nodded and got up. He moaned, "Aw man what time is it? It's early isn't it?"  
  
"Its nine-thirty", said Canard.  
  
Nosedive jumped at the presence of the other duck.  
  
"We're in the family room", asked Nosedive, "R-right Wing?"  
  
"Yeah kid".  
  
"Listen Nosedive", said Canard, "We're going to play a little game."  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive. "What type of game?"  
  
"Hide and go seek", said Mallory.  
  
"Huh", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Wildwing is going to hide", started Tanya  
  
"And you're going to find him", finished Canard.  
  
"I don't want to play", said Nosedive.  
  
"But you can cheat", said Tanya. "You see WildWing is going to hide in the kitchen."  
  
"What's the point then", asked Nosedive.  
  
The others looked blank; Nosedive had a point it did defeat the purpose of the game.  
  
"If you get there in a good amount of time, then you get a prize", said Grin.  
  
"What type of prize", inquired Nosedive.  
  
"Food".  
  
"Nah its okay", said Nosedive, "I don't want to play, you guys have fun."  
  
"Dive its not a choice", said Canard softly.  
  
Nosedive spun around, "What are you talking about"?  
  
Nosedive was getting nervous. "I don't want to".  
  
Phil stepped in. "Dive I'll make you a deal, if you play the game then no publicity stunts for this week, I'll cancel them all. That's just for participating. I'll set a buzzer for ten minutes, however much time is left over when you come back, I'll round to closest minute and that number is the addition of days of publicity stunts that I'll cancel in addition to this week, for each duck that can use them whenever he or she wishes."  
  
Everyone was shocked, Phil never did anything liked that.  
  
"Come on Nosedive", said Mallory, "I have a stupid photo-op and I don't want to go. Heck I don't want to go to any of them."  
  
"Nosedive", pleaded Canard, "Please play this game!"  
  
Nosedive was in a bad situation now, he didn't want to leave this opportunity but he didn't want to play either. However he couldn't' let his friends down.  
  
"Oh all right", said Nosedive, "But don't expect miracles."  
  
The other ducks patted Phil on the back, "Good job", commented Tanya.  
  
Phil smiled. Then he moved over to the WildWing and pulled him up.  
  
"Ok now I'll take WildWing with me", said Phil.  
  
Nosedive looked upset, but didn't say anything or react.  
  
"Okay Nosedive", said Tanya "We'll guide you to the kitchen, you can do this Nosedive."  
  
"Okay", said Phil, "I'll tell you when we're ready."  
  
"Okay", replied Mallory.  
  
  
  
"WildWing", asked Phil, "You okay?"  
  
"Huh what yeah".  
  
"Relax your brother is going to do fine."  
  
"He needs me Phil, I should be there. That's my job, not theirs."  
  
"Aw boobula its not like that. The problem is you, Nosedive loves you to death, and so he became dependent on you, and clingy to you in times of fear. Now he has just gotten used to that, and never shook off those thoughts."  
  
The com beeped, "Hey guys Nosedive is getting impatient", said Canard, "As are we, you guys ready yet?"  
  
"Oh sorry", said Phil, "Yes we're ready starting…NOW!"  
  
"Thanks Phil I owe you".  
  
"You better believe it, with this deal that I made with your brother, never mind I don't even want to think of that deal."  
  
  
  
"Ok Nosedive", said Canard lightly squeezing his arm. "Come on let's win this bet."  
  
"Yeah", said Nosedive excitedly.  
  
"I'll help you along", said Canard, "But you pretty much remember the way right?"  
  
"I'm not that stupid", said Nosedive, "Yeah I remember."  
  
As they were walking Nosedive gained a lot of self-esteem, even though he didn't realize it at the exact time. The ducks kept talking about how nice it was to miss all of those stunts, and photo-ops. Nosedive was beaming with pleasure; he enjoyed all of the attention.  
  
About halfway there, Canard casually let go of Nosedive and just walked next to him, at first Nosedive had reacted by clutching back onto Canard, but soon realized that Canard was not WildWing, and soon let go. Tanya winked at Canard, they did it. Nosedive was walking all by himself, (almost anyway).  
  
Finally they reached the kitchen; it had taken them three minutes and twenty four seconds. Phil cursed.  
  
When Nosedive entered the kitchen he was embraced by his older brother. WildWing shook him wildly in the hug.  
  
"Nosedive", he was saying, "You did it! You did it! I'm so proud of you baby bro."  
  
"I just walked into the kitchen", said Nosedive coolly, however he himself was extremely excited. He had done it and he could do it.  
  
"So what's the verdict", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well subtracting three from ten equals seven", said Tanya, "Seven! Nice!!"  
  
"Seven!" groaned Phil, "Are you sure it was seven? Seven each? Oh my gosh, how am I ever going to pay this off?"  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive, "I believe that Grin also made a bet with me, so what's on the agenda for my snacks?"  
  
"Breakfast first", chuckled WildWing. "You have anything in particular Nosedive?"  
  
Canard wanted to keep at Nosedive, that was how he was. He was a military person, and couldn't really understand anything that didn't serve a point.  
  
"I know", said Canard, "Why don't we go out to eat?"  
  
"I dunno", said Nosedive shyly.  
  
"Come on kid", said Canard, "It'll be fun, and I hear that they serve ice cream sundaes.  
  
"Well", said Nosedive.  
  
"No", said WildWing humoring Canard, as he winked. "I don't him leaving the Pond."  
  
"But WildWing", said Canard getting his drift, "Nosedive can go out again, people who have stitches and broken bones go out in public Wing."  
  
"Nope", said WildWing, "Not happening. Nosedive's just a baby, he can't even see! There is no way he could even do it."  
  
"YES I CAN", screamed Nosedive delightfully. "I can, I can!"  
  
Canard and WildWing smiled at one another.  
  
"Well", said WildWing.  
  
"I want ice cream", said Nosedive. "I want ice cream"!  
  
"Well all right", said WildWing. "Come on let's go change."  
  
WildWing instinctively went to put his arm around his brother to help him there like he had those other times. However this time Nosedive refused his brother's assistance.  
  
"Nope", said Nosedive, "I can do this by myself, watch!"  
  
"It's like he's bringing home a good report card or something", commented Mallory.  
  
"He wants to impress his brother", said Grin, "He wants his brother to be proud of him."  
  
"Well", said Canard, "I think that he has accomplished his goal. Come on let's go change."  
  
"Wait", said Mallory, "Where's L'Orange?"  
  
"Out", said Tanya.  
  
"Doing what", inquired Mallory.  
  
Tanya wasn't going to tell them the truth, she has promised Duke she wouldn't she didn't however want to lie.  
  
"Helping Klegghorn", she said, "Trying to find the Profound Believers, and basically giving him all of the information that Nosedive gave him last night."  
  
"Oh well", sighed Canard.  
  
With that they all left to change out of their pajamas.  
  
~Inside the Flashblade's room~  
  
"WildWing", screamed Nosedive, "Help me! I'm stuck!"  
  
The other ducks immediately started running into the room to see what was going on. They found Nosedive tangled up in his t-shirt, and WildWing rolling on the floor with laughter.  
  
"Its not funny!", screamed Nosedive, "How can you laugh at your own brother?"  
  
"Easily", chortled WildWing, "Like this".  
  
The other ducks gave each other comical and amused faces.  
  
"Here Nosedive I'll help you", offered Tanya who felt bad for the teenager who had become the point of ridicule.  
  
Then she remembered last time she had tried to calm Nosedive, or help him. He had swung that tool at her, almost hit her too! This time he didn't even wince, he accepted the help, and yelled back at his brother.  
  
"Some people", he said, "Are nice!"  
  
WildWing kept rolling in a fit of laughter.  
  
"Well now that your shirt is on", said WildWing, "Time to do your hair."  
  
"WildWing, NO!", screamed Nosedive, and ran to Tanya as refuge from his brother.  
  
"Not that again", said Nosedive, "No sire, not me!"  
  
"Oh all right".  
  
"I don't trust you".  
  
"You shouldn't. Because I'm the Hair Brush Brother!"  
  
Then WildWing started to chase his younger blind brother, Nosedive tripped over some clothes, WildWing was concerned but didn't show it. Instead he pounced on his brother, and started doing his hair, laughing the whole time.  
  
"OW"  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory, "I'm hungry can we please go now?"  
  
"Sure", said WildWing, "Hang on let me get Dive's shoes."  
  
"You wont find them", said Nosedive, "Not by yourself anyway".  
  
"How hard can it be? I'm sure they are around here somewhere."  
  
"You're looking on my side of the room", said Nosedive, "Aren't you?"  
  
"No really?"  
  
"I think I put them under your bed."  
  
"Why, never mind don't answer that I don't want to know."  
  
Nosedive laughed quietly.  
  
"For some very strange reason", said WildWing, "They're here."  
  
"Told ya so", retorted Nosedive.  
  
WildWing saw the problem before it even occurred, there was no way Nosedive could tie his own shoes, or even get the shoes on for the first place, for he couldn't get them on when he wasn't blind. All of the ducks joked around with him about that. So it was WildWing to the rescue.  
  
"We're in a hurry right Canard?" asked WilldWing.  
  
"Um ya", said Canard, "I called the reservations in."  
  
"You have to get reservations for breakfast", asked Mallory.  
  
"Phil told me about a nice place", responded Canard, "So that's where we are going."  
  
Then whispering to the other ducks, "It won't be noisy or anything, so Nosedive should be comfortable."  
  
"Ah", said Mallory.  
  
"Why do you ask anyway", asked Canard.  
  
"Because", said WildWing, "Remember how long it takes Dive to put on shoes?"  
  
"No!", cried Mallory, "I'm not waiting, I remember all right. WildWing just put them on for him."  
  
WildWing mentally thanked Mallory.  
  
"Aw come on", said Nosedive, "I can tie-" WildWing started putting them on, "Oh never mind."  
  
"Nosedive", said Canard, "Its cold out, you need a jacket or something."  
  
"I'm not wearing my jacket", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing finished putting on his brother's shoes.  
  
"Why", asked Canard.  
  
"It's-"  
  
"Disgusting, there's food and everything all over it, and like five different explosions of pen.", said WildWing, then mouthing to the other ducks, "It's covered in blood."  
  
Canard mouthed "Why?"  
  
"Since the incident".  
  
"Oh".  
  
"I have a spare sweat shirt, it'll be big on you but it'll be warm enough."  
  
"Okay", said Nosedive.  
  
"Here, Dive", said WildWing.  
  
"Thanks".  
  
WildWing helped his brother put on the pullover sweatshirt considering Nosedive couldn't' on a t-shirt by himself.  
  
When the sweatshirt was finally on it draped down to Nosedive's knees.  
  
"Let me see if I have a smaller one", said WildWing.  
  
"Reservations", commented Canard.  
  
WildWing rolled his eyes.  
  
"Here's one", said WildWing, "It shrunk incredibly in the wash, it doesn't' fit me any more, maybe it'll fit you."  
  
WildWing once more helped his brother put on another piece of apparel.  
  
"Aren't they cute", whispered Mallory to others standing at the door.  
  
"They've always been this way", said Canard. "You should seen them at parties. WildWing would never part with his brother, ever since they had, um home problems."  
  
"Really", asked the other ducks now somewhat interested.  
  
"Yes, and that isn't my story to tell", said Canard, "So I'm telling any more of that. However WildWing brought Nosedive everywhere. Remember WildWing those parties?"  
  
"Are you kidding me", asked WildWing, "We had them every Friday!"  
  
"Remember how Dive was a babe magnet"?  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
"I was a what", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Well since WildWing was always bringing you to everything that he did-"  
  
"Hey", said Nosedive, "You made me stay in the basement at those parties remember?"  
  
"That's because WildWing wouldn't let you upstairs", said Canard.  
  
"It was inappropriate Dive, they had liquor, and well dancers."  
  
"Dancers?"  
  
"You know", said WildWing, "Dancers, like par-tay in the dark?"  
  
"Like ballet?"  
  
Nosedive wasn't picking up WildWing's drift. WildWing whispered something in his ear, which made Nosedive eyes widen.  
  
"Really", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Yes", replied both Canard and WildWing.  
  
"You mean you had those type of people up there, and didn't even tell me?"  
  
"We let you out didn't we?", said Canard.  
  
"Yeah but WildWing had to stay with me the entire time", said Nosedive. "Come to think of it, you were around a lot to Canard."  
  
"As I said before", said Canard, "Little kids equal babe magnet. Nosedive was cute when he was little, all of the girls adored him, and then they cherished the fact that WildWing was being overprotective, so I played overprotective too. The girls liked that."  
  
"I had girls all over me", asked Nosedive, "And you took for yourselves? You used me!"  
  
"Basically bro", chuckled WildWing, "Come on I don't want to hear Canard say one more thing about those reservations."  
  
Canard rolled his eyes.  
  
WildWing looked at Nosedive, who was kicking things around in order to walk. Their room was like a minefield.  
  
So WildWing scooped his brother up, and held him like an infant.  
  
"Hey", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Ha!", said WildWing, "This is what you get for not letting me brush your hair."  
  
"Put me down!"  
  
"No chance".  
  
"WWIILLDDWWINGG!"  
  
Finally once further into the hall WildWing put his brother down. Then WildWing noticed Phil; he looked lonely.  
  
"Hey Phil", called WildWing, "You want to come with us?"  
  
Phil's face lit up. "Yeah! Thanks".  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Duke", said Thrash, "How's Nosedive doing?"  
  
"He seems to be getting better. I know this might be a little personal but do you have a mark from the muggers, above your hip bone?"  
  
Thrash stared at him in puzzlement. "Yeah".  
  
Duke closed his eyes and sighed. He really didn't want to be right, for once he didn't want to be right.  
  
"Do you mind if I see it"?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Confidential."  
  
"Really? COOL! Ok here."  
  
Duke examined the cut, it was practically identical to Nosedive's. Duke gasped, "Can I see Mook", asked Duke quietly.  
  
"Yeah sure. Hang on. MOOKIE!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?", asked Mookie as she walked in from the back.  
  
"Duke wants to see your hip bone, come here, its confidential and everything!"  
  
"Righteous! Here Duke!"  
  
Her mark was identical to others. Duke knew who was here, and he knew Dragounous had to do with it.  
  
"Thanks guys", said Duke, "That's all for now."  
  
"No problem", responded in a chorus of the two teenagers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ok we're here", said Canard.  
  
All of the ducks got out of the migratory and waited for Nosedive. He looked for assistance, without saying it.  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive quietly, "Can you help me?"  
  
"Of course", said WildWing.  
  
WildWing placed an arm around his brother. The other didn't mind this time.  
  
When the entered the restaurant, they received looks of awe from the public. This they were used to, but this time the public stood up, and started clapping.  
  
"Phil", said Mallory, "What are they doing?"  
  
"They're clapping for Nosedive". Responded Phil. "You see the media and reporters found out from the hospital that Nosedive was having…emotional problems, and things around the sort, like him not coming out of the Pond for over a week. They're clapping in appreciation of Nosedive."  
  
Nosedive was flattered; he waved back to them even though he wasn't sure what he was waving at.  
  
"Expect the media soon", said Phil, "Nosedive you up for an interview?"  
  
"I guess so, but why?"  
  
"Just making sure, because the media is probably going to show up, they are going to be dying for an interview with him."  
  
"But it happened over a week ago", exclaimed Nosedive.  
  
"True", said Phil, "But since then the gang has been hitting on more people, and stealing. They really got their name in the public, so the story hasn't quite died yet. Plus they haven't had a real interview with you since the hospital and they didn't get many questions in."  
  
"Maybe this wasn't a good idea", whispered WildWing to Canard.  
  
But Canard was too busy concentrating on Nosedive to respond, "Look at Dive", he said.  
  
Nosedive's face was pale.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, "Dive you okay?"  
  
"Phil said that they are still attacking people, what if they-"  
  
WildWing brought him closer to him, "That won't happen Nosedive, not with me and everyone else right here. Okay buddy?"  
  
Nosedive nodded. Finally they were seated, Nosedive was jumping at every sound that he heard, even though there weren't many.  
  
"WildWing", said Canard, "Do something."  
  
"What", asked WildWing.  
  
"Figure it out", retorted Canard, "You're his brother!"  
  
"All right. Nosedive", he said in a louder voice, "What do you want to order."  
  
"What do they have?", asked Nosedive.  
  
WildWing had forgotten his brother couldn't read the menu on account of being blind. WildWing read him the choices available. Nosedive seemed to loosen up, and picked something.  
  
After halfway into their meals, like predicted the media came.  
  
Nosedive practically jumped out of his seat with all of the commotion that occurred.  
  
"Easy little bro", soothed WildWing.  
  
Phil approached the reporters, "Please be gentle, don't throw out questions one after another, ask one at a time. He's a little upset still so just be more "motherly", and one more thing. Please stop making so much raquet, he can't see and its getting him… disconcerted."  
  
The reporters agreed. "Remember", said Phil, "One at a time."  
  
"Excuse me", said a gentlemen in an uniform, "I'm with the police, I need to ask the kid a few questions that might help us out."  
  
"Didn't Duke give you all of the nescary answers", asked Mallory.  
  
Tanya rememberd what she had told them, she had said that Duke had gone with Klegghorn.  
  
"I'm sorry Ma'am but I don't know what you are referring to."  
  
"That good for nothing L'Orange" said Mallory, "I bet he's at some bar somewhere."  
  
Luckily with all of the reporters there firing questions away, "one at a time" at Nosedive Mallory dropped the subject, not wanting to be quoted.  
  
"Nosedive", said one of the reporters, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Much better thanks."  
  
"Mr. Flashblade what kind of weapons did the muggers carry"?  
  
"I'm not sure, one of them had a blade I guess, but the guy I was with just used a busted bottle top."  
  
A series of questions were asked at Nosedive, some more personal than others, which had caused Nosedive to lean up against his brother for support.  
  
"Its ok Dive", said WildWing, "Its almost over."  
  
Finally the reporters were asked to leave, which after much debate did.  
  
Nosedive looked feeble, and disturbed.  
  
"Good job", said WildWing, "I'm real proud of you little brother."  
  
Nosedive immediately smiled, he loved his brother and was constantly trying to gain his brother's approval. To Nosedive you couldn't have enough of good approval from WildWing.  
  
"Thanks said Nosedive."  
  
Then the coms beeped.  
  
Canard picked up. "Hello". His face went white, "Duke what the heck happened to you?"  
  
"Never mind that", said Duke whose face consisted of mini cuts and one huge slash on his cheek, that was bleeding. "Where's Nosedive?"  
  
"We're at a restaurant, and what do you mean, "never mind that", what happe- "  
  
The others were paying attention now to the conversation and opened their own coms, (except Nosedive), to see the conversation.  
  
"Get Nosedive out of there", ordered Duke with a panicked voice.  
  
"What are you talking about", asked Canard, "Duke what's going on?"  
  
"GET THE KID OUT", commanded Duke loudly, "Listen to me, get him out of there and back at the pond immediately!"  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Listen to me", said Duke, "I'm real glad you got him out of the house, but listen you need to get him back in, and hurry, I'll explain later, if you care about Nosedive you'll listen to me."  
  
"Let's go", said WildWing.  
  
"What's going on", asked Nosedive.  
  
"We're just going to go home", said WildWing, "Nothing to be worried about."  
  
However he had a feeling he was wrong. 


	9. The Stand Up

Author's Note~ Hi again! I would really like to thank all of you that have reviewed my work, and given me such wonderful and positive compliments. It has truly influenced to me to continue writing, not that I was planning on stopping but it got me thinking more to produce the story that you are now reading. Thank you again, the reviews truly mean a lot. Well enough of me, onto the story! Yes I know that this chapter is short, so I'll try to have chapter 10 done quickly. Thanks bye!  
  
WildWing grabbed his younger brother by his shoulder, and attempted to drag him out of the restaurant when the media stopped him.  
  
"You're not going anywhere", said the supposing Police officer. Then he pulled out a gun, and Nosedive out of WildWing's grasp, the only thing that prevented WildWing from lunging at the man was the fact that he had a gun to Nosedive's head.  
  
"Who the heck are you, and what are you doing", asked Mallory.  
  
"I'm a proud member of the Profound Believers. And this is a hold up, everybody down now! You ducks better hand over your weapons or the kid gets it."  
  
Nosedive looked blank, he was petrified, and this was not good. He was finally getting back to his usual self, and now this. Tanya was studying Nosedive carefully. All of those other times, when he had thought of muggers and when he had freaked out back at the pond he had actually fought, but now he wasn't doing anything. Why?  
  
Then she smelt it. It was alcohol. Nosedive was making faces of agony from it, it was making him remember and he didn't want to remember. He was scared to death, and now remembering the past events, how long was it going to take for him to freak out, again?  
  
The reporters were getting all of this on tape, which was what the mugger wished. He wanted their name to be spread all across the world. Starting with the strongest nation, especially the nation that held outsiders, aliens.  
  
More muggers started coming into the building.  
  
"The cops are going to be here in any minute", one of them said.  
  
"Excellent", said the mugger holding Nosedive, "Tell them we're holding all of these people including the Mighty Ducks hostage."  
  
The mugger nodded.  
  
There were about ten muggers in the building. Five were in the open presence to the public while the other five were in the back executing some major conspired scheme. They came out occasionally hooking up wires and small devices to all of the major exists.  
  
"Tanya", whispered Canard, "What are they doing?"  
  
"I think they are setting up bombs, that's what those small devices are."  
  
Canard's eyes widened, Tanya appeared to be right, when was she ever wrong? 


	10. Trapped

The restaurant was surrounded; there were news crews, and police squads everywhere. Nosedive was scared out of his mind, WildWing was furious and panicked, Canard was guilty for questioning Duke, Tanya was confused by Nosedive's reactions, Grin was, well no one could tell Grin's expression except that it wasn't happy, Phil was nervous, and Mallory was steaming. The public were scared beyond wits, and the restaurant had already given all of its money to the satisfied thieves. The only one's there that seemed content, were the news cast inside the edifice. They seemed please to be getting the whole story. Everyone including the muggers were disgusted with them, so they had to control their enthusiastic joy.  
  
~*~  
  
Knock knock.  
  
"Hello"?  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but may I borrow your phone, I need help."  
  
"You're Duke L'Orange!"  
  
"What? Oh yeah."  
  
The lady was about fifty-nine years old, she was pretty for an elderly woman, and was very spunky. She seemed kind enough.  
  
"Honey what happened to you?"  
  
"A fight, can I please use your phone, I need a taxi, I kind of lost my transportation."  
  
Lost, thought Duke to himself. Destroyed is more like it. Those muggers fight a dirty fight, but nothing is too hard for Duke L'Orange, but dang those nifty and convenient broken bottles on the street kill, and my sides ache. No wonder the kid is so jumpy.  
  
"Honey you ain't going anywhere. I'm calling you an ambulance."  
  
"Please ma'am, I'm fine really."  
  
"Then maybe you should grab a mirror. Come on in and lay down on the sofa, I'll get you some cookies or what not, I have grandchildren so I always have cookies around the house. Then maybe some hot tea until the medics get here."  
  
"Thank you Ma'am but I'm fine really".  
  
"Why are men so stubborn when it comes to admitting they need medical attention? You might be used to playing tough around your buddies, but listen up I am not your buddy, you ARE coming in my house, and YOU ARE going to wait for the medics, and you ARE going to eat my cookies". Then with a smile she added, "And you are going to enjoy them too."  
  
"Ma'am I thank you for you generosity, but I-"  
  
"You still think that I'm asking you, well I'm not, I'm telling you. Now let's go."  
  
She pulled him into her home; it was nicely decorated and had a sweet aroma. Duke immediately liked the woman. She was kind, but stubborn. Nice qualities he thought. Then he remembered his teammates, he remembered what had happened, at that moment he stopped enjoying himself.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
A mugger walks into a room, and starts talking to a duck.  
  
"Hey boss, look we got one of your kind, a duck. He wants to see you, even though he's our prisoner. He doesn't seem to like that idea. Anyway this freak, I mean foe took out nineteen of our men! Nineteen!!"  
  
"Sounds like a good fighter. Show him to me." The duck replies. "And don't you refer to me as a freak for I am the same race as he."  
  
"Yes sire".  
  
A mugger walks in with Duke.  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"You never stop do you Randle?"  
  
"Oh please, I have been waiting for you to get here. I was excited when Dragounous offered me this job."  
  
"You're working with Dragounous, the same guy that took over our world, how can you patriotically agree to that?"  
  
"Oh Duke, I thought you knew me better than that. I get what I can. Since I am the best at what I do, I was asked."  
  
"So what are you getting in return?"  
  
"Money and supplies."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me! Do you have any idea what our world is like after you left? Sure there is no one there governing us and taking over, but it's a whole different planet! Do you have any idea, how much security there is nowadays? Its hard to have a job like ours, Duke."  
  
"A job like yours. I don't do that anymore."  
  
"I forgot you went straight. How touching."  
  
"I found something more important in the team."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Never you mind. Now I know your game, and I know your ways, so you better watch yourself."  
  
"Duke buddy are you threatening after all we have accomplished? We were the great duo!"  
  
"Until you backstabbed me."  
  
"Ah there are problems with every relationship. We must find it in our hearts to look over them."  
  
"Ok buddy, then tell me what are you scheming?"  
  
"Scheming? Well Dragounous had me aid this retched team of braggarts and superior-acting fools, to become excellent thieves, and muggers. Which I have accomplished. Our next goal was to aim for the one of Mighty Ducks.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Because all we have to do is get one duckie, and then WildWing won't put up much of a fight. The fact that we got Nosedive works out better since he will have the most effect on his older captain dude brother. WildWing is one of the captains therefore he would be the one calling the shots. Hit the players or the brother, and you hit him. Get it?"  
  
"Yes, and you're disgusting. But how did you manage getting Nosedive into that alley, he said he was going out, did you set him up?"  
  
"Nope. That as pure coincidence. We were planning on attacking him on his next trip to Captain Comics, where he is usually alone. Lucky for us though that came along, huh?"  
  
"So what are you planning now?"  
  
"Hostage takeover, by explosion influence."  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I'm gonna hold everyone hostage because I'll have a bomb, supplied by Dragounous, that will keep everyone pinned to wherever they are. All I have to do is find the kid, and then do it. I have men watching for the kid wherever he goes, and since the kid can't exactly see, I don't' see him putting up much a fight."  
  
"But what's the point? To get WildWing to give Dragounous something."  
  
"What thing?"  
  
"Something about a mask."  
  
"Oh my… Look can I go now?"  
  
"Yeah yeah, sure whatever, and what not. I mean what can I do with you anyway, keep you here so you can destroy and get more information? Ha! Well I'm sure I'll be seeing you again buddy, so until then see ya later!"  
  
Duke was disgusted by his friend's enthusiastic behavior. However he knew Randle; he was a comedian. Everything was a joke, and carefree world to him. That was the way it always was, he couldn't appreciate life, and what it means to hurt someone, that would actually take someone that had feelings and guts. Anyhow Duke fled from the building as fast as he could. However the muggers had destroyed his duckcycle and taken his com. He had no way of communication or transportation, except walking and yelling. Which really didn't do him a whole lot of fast good. He finally was able to wire a phone to get to the duck's com, he silently thanked Tanya for teaching him that.  
  
Except now the lady was here and she was helping him. He hadn't seen himself but if he had, he wouldn't have debated with the lady into coming into her home and welcoming her hospitality. But his teammates, what about them?  
  
The lady put the TV on. "Here you watch the news, maybe they will be talking about your blind player, some fighter that kid is. Good for him, you tell him that ok?"  
  
"Sure, sure."  
  
Then Duke gasped in awe, every channel had been interrupted with the News Alert of a hold up at the restaurant, Duke found the whole story, and he knew he was too late. He had known about those men after Dive and he didn't do anything.  
  
~Restaurant~  
  
"Okay boss", said one man, "We're ready."  
  
"I guess that means it is time for my speech huh? Okay well where do I start? People of this restaurant, most of you are inferior beings who cannot ever accomplish anything. You are scum beneath my foot, and for the last several years you have had the privilege to stay there. Now my fellow believers and I are taking you off, and throwing you out! We will be departing quickly, along with certain people who seem to have the characteristic traits or superior citizens. You however will be left here to die, for when this bomb goes off, you shall perish."  
  
One of the muggers came over with a remote.  
  
"What's that", barked Canard.  
  
"That remote is going to send off the bombs, that button will set it off."  
  
"But there are two buttons", exclaimed Canard.  
  
The leader overheard this.  
  
"Of course there are. One will have these small bombs destroy the windows and doors, and any other way of departure. We will hit that one as soon as we are out of the building. The other bomb is in the closet, I'll tell you that now, try and stop it! Don't bother, for there will be a bomb that will close that exit too protecting the explosive. Try and stop it, I will laugh at your expense! I will now hit this timed bomb, the one that shall eradicate you now."  
  
And the mugger hit that button. "Ten minutes till death", he chanted.  
  
However like most beings he only had two hands. Therefore the gun was placed down when he received the remote. Nosedive now reacted. He immediately got out of the grasp of the mugger, but in doing so he hit the remote, when it landed it hit the exit departure bombs.  
  
"NO!", cried the leader, and other muggers.  
  
The leader punched Nosedive, sending him flying…right into the closet. Seconds later the bombs began going off, blocking the exits.  
  
The Mighty Ducks immediately went after the muggers, pinning them to the ground. This of course was being taped by the news crew, so all of this was present to the people.  
  
~*~  
  
Duke shuddered. The woman saw him, "Don't you worry, boy, fate can change for the better."  
  
"Lady what am I supposed do?"  
  
"There is nothing that you can do, regardless of what you want you cannot do anything. Want a cookie?"  
  
Duke rolled his eyes, and sank into the couch, but not before grabbing the cookie, man was it good.  
  
~Resturant~  
  
"What is the timing on the bomb", asked Tanya.  
  
"What", replied the leader known as Kinley.  
  
"How long before the bomb goes boom", said Mallory sweetly, then changing her voice to a much aggressive and defiant tone, "Do you understand that you miserable INFERIOR creature?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"That's enough time", said Tanya.  
  
"For what", exasperated Kinley, "Did you just miss my entire speech?"  
  
"I didn't miss your speech", snapped Tanya, "And you didn't miss Nosedive, he's in that closet thanks to you and now he is with the bomb, maybe he can do something."  
  
WildWing's eyes spread. "Nosedive!", he said. "Dive pick up!"  
  
After some seconds of no reply WildWing finally got a respond.  
  
"Wing? WILDWING where am I? I'm scared, what's going on?"  
  
"Nosedive get control of yourself, you're in the closet, everything is going to be fine if you listen to me, you are the only one that can stop that bomb. If you don't we are all going to die."  
  
"I can't!"  
  
"Nosedive listen! You have to! There are innocent people out here, and that includes babies, and little children. That also includes me, you, and your team mates, come on Nosedive you can do this."  
  
~House~  
  
"Come on Dive", said Duke silently, "Come on kid you can do this."  
  
~Restaurant~  
  
"WildWing, I can't see anything! I don't know how to disable a bomb! Heck I don't even know where it is!"  
  
WildWing looked desperate, it didn't help that it was being recorded on national TV.  
  
"Nosedive", said Tanya, "Guess what, there is a security cam in there, and it's working. We can see you. We're going to walk you through this. We can see the bomb and I know how to disable it. Its not hard and you can do it. Just listen to the directions being given."  
  
Tanya then looked at WildWing, "Wing he's going to respond better to you, you tell him what to do."  
  
WildWing nodded. The TV was now split up into two different shots, one of the restaurant and its prisoners, the other of Nosedive in the closet, even though it was black and white.  
  
"Nosedive", said WildWing, trying his best to remain calm, "Sit down."  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing, "Grab control of yourself! Now Sit! The bomb is on the floor, now sit down! I'm your brother! I won't let anything happen to you!"  
  
"Promise?"  
  
~House~  
  
"Aw kid", thought Duke, "Come on kid you can do this, you have to do this. Do this for me; what am I supposed to do with out all of you? With out you guys all I have is Phil, come on kid don't let me down. Do this for you, you have always been outgoing, and loud, be yourself now! Poor child."  
  
"Duke", the woman said. "The paramedics are here."  
  
"No".  
  
"Don't you no me!"  
  
"I have to see what happens! Please lady!"  
  
"Well all right, but if it takes more than five minutes than too bad you're in the hospital."  
  
"Ma'am we can't allow that", said a paramedic.  
  
"Sit down and eat one of my cookies you crank, what I say goes, now eat!"  
  
"Don't try and fight it", said Duke, "They're addicting."  
  
The paramedic smiled and put a shoulder on Duke's arm, "It'll be all right, Flashblade will come through, he always does in the games."  
  
Duke smiled. Maybe he was wrong about the human race.  
  
~Restaurant~  
  
After moments of hesitation, Nosedive sat down.  
  
WildWing sighed of relief. "Good job, Dive. Now crawl a few steps over, keep going until I say stop."  
  
Nosedive did as he was told.  
  
"Good, now stop. Ok now reach out for the bomb its right in front of you."  
  
After swinging his arms and hands wildly in the air, he finally grasped the bomb.  
  
"Okay now Dive", said WildWing, "You're going to listen to Tanya now."  
  
"Why", snapped Nosedive.  
  
"Because it will take too long for me to tell you, relax Tanya is your teammate, nothing is going to happen okay?"  
  
Nosedive nodded.  
  
Tanya gave a series of complex commands, finally Nosedive grasped the concepts of what he had to do and attempted them. He failed miserably.  
  
"Tanya what wire", he finally shouted. "I can't see which one is red, and which one is blue!"  
  
"Neither can I Nosedive! This is in black and white, and the properties of the two colors are appearing identical to one another on this screen. Now listen again, red is going to have a slight prick at the end, feel for it. When you find it, pull it out."  
  
"I can't do this!"  
  
"Nosedive listen to me", said WildWing, "You can do this, I trust you baby bro, I believe in you."  
  
Nosedive stopped. "Don't trust me!"  
  
"Stop being a baby and get this job done!"  
  
The others were shocked WildWing never talked like that to Nosedive, however Nosedive was responding to his brother's harsher tone and did what he had to.  
  
"You have to do what you need to", said WildWing after being stared at for moments at his teammates, "He'll listen to this. He'll forgive me later. If he doesn't survive this than there won't be a later. I didn't mean a word of what I said, or what it intentions are, I just want him to accomplish this, and get a hold on himself. I'm his brother and I would never hurt him, in any form. Nosedive needs to do this or else we're dead, as well as him. Nosedive has a life for himself, he's not loosing it now, over something he could easily do."  
  
"I'm not a baby", said Nosedive while searching for the red line. "You're just jealous."  
  
"Oh yeah", said WildWing mockingly, "Of what?"  
  
"Me. I'm gonna get a lot of awards for being brave and stuff, and it even looks better because I'm blind."  
  
"Aw man, it looks like you're right, how did you ever know?"  
  
"I'm smart, and your not."  
  
"Oh Dive you are soo dead", said WildWing playfully.  
  
"Taunny", said Nosedive, "I think I found it."  
  
"PULL IT!"  
  
"What if I'm wrong?"  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "Don't worry, I got faith in ya, now come Dive, stop worrying, you're sounding like –"  
  
"I do not sound like an adult! Even worse you."  
  
"Oh yeah, then pull the wire."  
  
Nosedive stood there, "Okay I will, and you'll be sorry, lookie WildWing I'm pulling the wire."  
  
And Nosedive did pull the wire, right in time too since the bomb was counting down its last seconds.  
  
"Nosedive let me see it", cried Tanya, hoping not to see numbers counting down. Nosedive held it up; there was no sign of life.  
  
Everyone stopped and waited for Tanya's prediction, the police and whatnot had cleared out of the way, in case the bomb did go off, they would not be around when it happened. They started to get ready to go in, waiting for the duck's verdict.  
  
"He did it", said Tanya softly in shock.  
  
"What", everyone said.  
  
"HE DID IT! The BOMB IS NO MORE!!!!!"  
  
The people in the restaurant cheered, the ducks cheered, the police and paramedics cheered from outside, Duke cheered at the "lady's house", Nosedive cheered in the closet, everyone cheered. Except Dragounous and Randle. Randle was in trouble and had been sent back to PuckWorld, without obtaining Dragounous' end of the bargain.  
  
"Dive hold on", said WildWing, "Just wait a bit, okay? There are people coming to rescue us, just hold on."  
  
"WildWing", said Nosedive quietly, WildWing looked, "What baby bro?"  
  
Nosedive held up his fingers, they were bleeding. He showed his side that was bleeding too.  
  
"I don't feel so hot", said Nosedive.  
  
WildWing and Tanya gasped, "Nosedive", said Tanya, "Dive lay down!"  
  
"When did he get hurt", demanded WildWing.  
  
"I think when he was punched it opened one of his stitches, he had a lot of them WildWing, and for the fingers well if you don't know what you're doing, since you can't see, well. When he was trying to pry the top off I guess he hurt himself."  
  
"He'll be okay though right", asked WildWing, "Nothing we can't fix right?"  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "By the time the rescuers come, he might be dead."  
  
Everyone fell silent, WildWing spun around, "WHAT?"  
  
"He might bleed to death Wing, I'm so sorry."  
  
"NO!", cried WildWing, "Not after all this. We're getting that closet open."  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "Be reasonab-"  
  
"Agreed", said Canard, "Let's go ducks." Then whispering to Tanya, "What are other choices, we can at least try."  
  
Tanya agreed, soon the ducks were piling through the masses of debree. Surprisingly enough to them they were joined by all of the customers in the restaurant. Everyone, duck and human were trying to get Nosedive who was completely unaware of what was happening. He was constantly being talked to by some child that wasn't allowed to enter the working zone. They kept talking to him, they had just as important of a job as the adults. They were the ones that kept Nosedive from freaking out and passing out.  
  
Finally rescuers entered the restaurant after finally progressing in destroying the debree blocking the door. The muggers were immediately arrested and the bleeding were taken care of. Then they helped the diners get to the abandoned Nosedive. Finally after minutes with their tools, they reached Nosedive.  
  
WildWing was the first to get to the duck. He embraced him in a hug, and started jumping up and down.  
  
"DIVE", he said, "You saved all of us! You're a hero! You did it!"  
  
Nosedive just smiled until his legs gave in, WildWing was there to catch him and aided him through the mess. Nosedive was pulled away on a stretcher, with WildWing right beside him. Tanya was also allowed to go with them, for the same reasons, as before, just to make sure everything would be running properly.  
  
As Tanya had predicted Nosedive's stitches were re-opened causing him to bleed.  
  
"Okay", said Tanya, after Nosedive was done in the emergency room, "They want to keep him over night, just because they want to keep him off his feet. I agree with them WildWing."  
  
WildWing sighed, but didn't care, Nosedive was all right and that's all that mattered.  
  
"WildWing", said Tanya, "There's more."  
  
WildWing's frustrated emotion had now turn to fear. Last time she had more to say it was when Nosedive was losing his sight. He knew his little brother, and himself couldn't handle something else like that.  
  
Tanya saw the expression of worry on WildWing's face, and immediately changed her tone of worry.  
  
"No its nothing like that. It's just that he will be sharing a room with another patient."  
  
"Oh! Tanya you got me worried over that?? Who cares!?"  
  
"Guess who the patient is?"  
  
WildWing had a new confused but curios expression, "Who?"  
  
"Duke". 


	11. Trust

Author's Note~ Hey everyone! Thank you endlessly for the reviews, they mean tons. For Prince Tyler Beliefs, sure you can use the old lady in your story if you want, (I'm flattered you asked! Just give me a lil shout out okay? Thanks!). Thank you so much for reading this story, this is my first "published' anything, so I really appreciated the feedback. Got any requests? My e-mail address is charmduchess@yahoo.com I'm not sure if I will be adding anymore onto this story, other than this chapter. Unless you guys want more. I have a few ideas, but its up to you. Thanks bye!  
  
~  
  
After returning home from the hospital with two injured ducks, (Nosedive with stitches, and Duke with several small sets of stitches), everyone had been a little "off", and everyone was more than annoyed with each other.  
  
WildWing, and Canard spent hours with Duke getting the story out of him, and then spent an hour lecturing him on how he should have told them. When Duke debated that he had told Tanya, which brought Tanya into the fight. Tanya got mad at Duke for betraying her and then got at WildWing and Canard for blaming her. That brought Mallory into the fight who defended Tanya.  
  
So the fight was now, Canard and WildWing, Tanya and Mallory, and Duke by himself.  
  
Duke wasn't the only one solo for long however, Grin had had tried to break up the fight only to get him involved. He was not disliked by everyone except Nosedive, Nosedive was the only one talking to Grin, which made Canard mad. Canard saw Nosedive being a traitor and yelled at him. This got WildWing furious who had been especially overprotective of Nosedive. So WildWing and Canard were now fighting, which angered Mallory. Mallory yelled at WildWing for yelling at Canard, because Canard was right. Tanya sided with Mallory on this one, trying to bring in "reason", why Mallory was right, for Mallory had defended her and now she needed to return the favor.  
  
Duke was aggravated at Mallory especially because she had always given him a hard time, and he was close with WildWing and the kid, so he defended the brothers. Grin again tried to break up the fight, which earned him dirty looks and intentions from both parties.  
  
The fight's parties were now, Mallory, Tanya, Canard, and Duke, WildWing, and Nosedive. Grin still remaining neutral. Finally Phil had come "home", and found everyone screaming their heads off. Now every manager knows that any sport that requires teamwork requires the members liking one another. Therefore this immediately threatened Phil. He would have talked to WildWing or Canard but they were too upset to talk about anything. So he went to Grin, who calmly explained their situation.  
  
That night everyone went to bed mad at the opposing team, which is never a good idea. About seven in the morning Phil woke everyone up.  
  
He first went to the ladies, since it took them longest to make themselves presentable. He knocked on the door.  
  
"Ladies?"  
  
"Phil if that is you, than you better run", barked Mallory.  
  
"This is important it's about you guys, meet me in the living room as soon as you're ready."  
  
The women mumbled something, Mallory cursed. "Get in here, I can't hear you."  
  
Phil hesitant walked in. Tanya was wearing a two-piece pajama set, which had stars on it. Mallory was in shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"This is important, its for you guys", stuttered Phil not used to seeing the girls in their pj's.  
  
"Whatever", said Mallory, "We'll be right there, and stop staring!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was! I'm sorry!"  
  
Tanya laughed, "Don't worry Phil, we'll be right in."  
  
~ Grin was next, "Hey big guy, can I come in?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Grin was wearing a white t-shirt and shorts.  
  
"Hey Grin, look we're going to have a conference in the family room, get ready okay?"  
  
"Sure, I think that this is an excellent idea, in which I support completely."  
  
"Uh thanks?"  
  
Next room was Canard. He knocked, and then opened the door. Canard was wearing a worn out jersey and shorts.  
  
"Canard, wake up. We're having a conference in the living room, get up."  
  
"What the he-"  
  
"I'm serious now come on, everyone else is getting up. That includes you, unless you're scared or too lazy."  
  
Canard cursed and then agreed to get up.  
  
Next was Duke. Duke's apparel was different. He had on a long robe type fixture, something like a dective's outfit. Inside were shorts.  
  
He knocked the door than opened. "Duke, wake up, we're having a conference let's go, up and at em. Nice outfit."  
  
"What, oh shut up?"  
  
"Just get up and meet me and the rest of the ducks in the living room."  
  
"Why? So I can get yelled at some more, no thanks Phil."  
  
"L'Orange, this is important now either you partake in this or you can spend the rest of your time here lonely."  
  
Duke was taken back, Phil never talked like that or used his last name, "Whatever", said Phil, "I'll be there."  
  
Finally it was the brother's turn. He walked towards their room, the  
  
next biggest room, to the girls. He walked right in, toward WildWing.  
  
WildWing had sweat pants on, and no shirt. Nosedive had a light t-shirt on, and sweat pants.  
  
"WildWing", said Phil, receiving a swat and having WildWing turn over mumbling something.  
  
"WildWing", he said again, "Wake up."  
  
"Phil is that you", asked WildWing, "Looking up would only confirm that."  
  
He looked up, and saw Phil, "Are you kidding me?"  
  
"Come on let's go, we're having a conference now come on, get Nosedive and meet me in the living room with the rest of the ducks."  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"Oh yes, now get Nosedive and come on, or I'll get Nosedive, and drag you both out."  
  
WildWing grumbled, and cursed.  
  
"Okay that's it! If one more duck curses at me", Phil stopped, and saw WildWing laughing at him. "It's not funny!"  
  
This made WildWing chuckle harder. "Whatever you say man. Okay I'll get Dive, but oh never mind, this better be a good idea."  
  
"Yeah I'm hoping", muttered Phil as he left. He headed toward the living room.  
  
He found the two women on one couch talking, Duke on the other opposing couch staring out in space. Canard walked in and sat next to Mallory, and Tanya. Grin walked in next and sat on the floor, refusing to sit realizing that the couches were holding both opposing sides.  
  
"Well the Flashblade's didn't show", said Canard, "How predictable."  
  
"Shut up", snapped Duke.  
  
"STOP", said Phil, "You can fight as soon as the brother's come. I woke them up last so they didn't have the same time as you all did, so no Flashblade criticizing."  
  
Finally the brother's walked, Nosedive was half awake, and was leaning on his older brother who aided him in.  
  
WildWing stood there examing the situation. Phil was in the middle of the couches, one couch held Canard, Tanya, Mallory, while the other held Duke. Grin was on the floor right below Phil.  
  
"Something wrong", asked Phil.  
  
"This looks like consoling."  
  
"Excellent observation, and you would be correct."  
  
The other ducks tilted their heads up with rude remarks ready.  
  
Phil put a hand up, "I have had enough of friends ridiculing one another over an issue. This is ridiculous and I'm ending this now."  
  
By now Nosedive had fallen onto WildWing completely and was now sleeping.  
  
"Dive", said WildWing, "Come on Dive wake up."  
  
Nosedive groaned, but didn't resist. The Flashblades took their seats next to Duke.  
  
"Okay well I'm glad that you have all seated yourselves the way you have", said Phil, "But you are a team, not two teams but a team, therefore I want Canard and Duke to switch places, anyone who does wish to partake in this even will go with Grin and meditate."  
  
Both ducks did as asked of them. "Unbelievable", they both muttered under their breaths.  
  
"I have one more switch", said Phil, he didn't want to say this but this was nesscary, he had a bad feeling though that this wasn't going to turn out the way he wanted it to. "WildWing sit in Mallory's spot, Mallory take the floor and Grin take WildWing's spot. Mallory there is a chair over there if you prefer that over the ground."  
  
"NO", said WildWing, "I'm staying with Nosedive."  
  
"WildWing", said Phil calmly, "Don't you trust your teammates?"  
  
"No I don't", said WildWing, "Not now anyway."  
  
"WildWing", shouted Tanya, "I have not been a problem at all with Nosedive except not telling you certain pieces of information and now you can't trust me? After all I have done?"  
  
WildWing looked down, "Okay fine I trust you, but that's not the point!"  
  
"I'll stay with Nosedive", said Grin, "Don't worry, there is nothing to be worried about."  
  
Nosedive tensed up. Phil noticed this, it wasn't fair for Nosedive, Nosedive hadn't really done anything.  
  
"New change of plans", said Phil, "WildWing you and Mallory switch places, Grin take Nosedive's spot, Nosedive you come over here with me. Don't worry okay honey?"  
  
Nosedive seemed more relaxed, Phil had used a soft tone while talking to him, and it comforted him. "O-Okay", stuttered Nosedive.  
  
Phil walked over and escorted Nosedive over to the floor, WildWing watched him the entire time.  
  
"Okay", said Phil, "Now I have seen you all through the worst times, and you have always pulled through. Now come on is this stupid fight really worth losing friends over. Do you even know what you're fighting over?"  
  
They all stopped, no one really knew. "Just bad intentions that escalated", said Grin.  
  
"I agree", said Phil, "Now we have had very dire circumstances to deal with over the past few weeks. Everything is okay now, Randle is back on PuckWorld, the Profound Believers are in jail, you are all heroes. Everything should be good now, so make it good! Mallory how many "real" friends do you have? These are the best you have! Duke who is going to defend you on PuckWorld, who is going to say that you have gone straight? What friends are you going to have, all thieves correct? Do you really have much in common with them anymore?  
  
Tanya you are a genius, you can land a job anywhere and you can make friends wherever you go. But will it ever amount to the credit and attention that you receive here? WildWing what is your life going to be like when you go back to PuckWorld? I know more than you now about your family life, and I know that you have no parents to look at for Nosedive, so he's with you. You know that and he knows that and you both seem fine with that. However where are you going to get the money to get started and on your feet? Your friends! But what friends will you have? Nosedive might have numerous friends, but they can't aid you in your financial need."  
  
"How do you know that", cried WildWing.  
  
"I'm more than your manager, I'm also your friend and maybe you all have forgot what you have confided with me. You told me one night if you have to know WildWing, you awoke from a nightmare about your family, you were half awake but sure enough you told me."  
  
WildWing looked down, "WildWing, and Nosedive you need them for emotional support as well."  
  
Nosedive looked at the floor, and played with a loose string on his pants.  
  
"Canard, you and WildWing are best friends, you have been since you were six. Is this worth ending it? Canard you need this team for reasons that I don't even know. But you need them, I can see it in your eyes.  
  
I'm not going to get into Grin, he knows what he will lose if he fights. He is the only with brains, for once he is the only one who really understands what's going on. Anyone that wishes to remain friends than I suggest you stay, if you no longer wish to stay then you may leave. I will have no more say in this matter."  
  
"I think we have a practice to attend", said Canard, "As a-"  
  
"A team", finished the team.  
  
"What about me", cried Nosedive.  
  
"You can stay with me", said Phil, "You can also help plan out plays. You have a game tomorrow so you all have a lot of work to do."  
  
The team smiled, and went to go change. "Come on Dive", said WildWing, taking his hand, "We got to go change, we have a practice with a team."  
  
Nosedive smiled he liked knowing no one was going to fight anymore.  
  
Mallory was nosy and was never going to stop being that way, she pulled Canard aside along with Duke and the some what curious Tanya.  
  
"What was that whole family issue thing about?"  
  
"Why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because you're his best friend and I'm quite confident that he has confided in you with this tale."  
  
"Look this is not my story to tell, but for the record, their father left them for another women when they were young. Their mom hit them, and beat them around, she was a drunk. They grew closer and closer. For all of you that haven't noticed WildWing doesn't drink, neither does Nosedive. That's why. One day their father came back, and wanted money. The mother was drunk and started clawing at him. The verbal discussion, turned into a physical fight. WildWing and Nosedive were brought into it, and when they refused to help their father get the money from their crazed mother, they got hit. Badly. WildWing ended up with a broken arm, Nosedive however lost his memory. He was delirious for a few days, then regained full consiounous, and then finally after a few more days remembered who he was.  
  
WildWing was seventeen at the time, Nosedive only twelve. WildWing got a small run-down apartment and a job, and tended for Nosedive. Nosedive hasn't had parents since he was twelve. So everyone let WildWing let Nosedive tag along. Man at every single party the two of them were there. When Wing said he was coming, you had to add on extra plate, because that meant Nosedive was coming too. Every weekend, they would come over to my place where there was a party, every weekend.  
  
My mom let them sleepover the entire weekend unaware of their current situation. I let them for it was a better scenery then their run down apartment, actually they spent a lot of their time at my place. Anyway that's why they are so close, and that's why WildWing is going to be needing finical aiding when we return to PuckWorld."  
  
"I think we should all live together", said Tanya, "I like it the way it is now."  
  
"Me too", piped in WildWing who had overheard their conversation.  
  
"Me three", said you know who, (Nosedive).  
  
"Sorry guys if I said too much", said Canard.  
  
"Nah", said WildWing, "Now come on we have a practice to run."  
  
"Well we aren't dressed properly so we'll meet you guys there", said Tanya.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", said Phil as he rushed into the room waving the phone in the air. "Do you have any idea how many awards of bravery you are receiving, and the rest of you, yall are receiving awards too! You'll be receiving them in a week!"  
  
They ducks beamed with pride, especially Nosedive, he couldn't wait, little did he know that he wouldn't have to wait for a week to be up, to be beaming with pride in front of many. Something was going to happen something for once that was going to be good, good but risky.  
  
Author's Note~ Want more, or should I end it here? Just kidding I'll finish it up, although it is coming toward an ending, I'm thinking of adding a sequel to it, interested? If so say so in the reviews! Thanks all bye! 


	12. The End

Author's Note~ Hey all! Thanks as always for the numerous reviews. This is the last chapter to this story, I might be making a sequel however, that deals with parts from this story, interested? Any takers? Onto the story!  
  
"This is the first Mighty Duck game since all of the previous events that have occurred, not giving them much time to practice".  
  
"That's right Bob", said another sports announcer, "Let's just hope it doesn't affect their game. Down to you Hillary."  
  
"Well thanks Randy, I am here with the Mighty Duck's manager Phil Palmfeather. Phil what do you expect of tonight's game?"  
  
"Well Hilary", said Phil with confidence, "I'm just proud that they are out there tonight. They have really been through a lot these last weeks and I'm just glad they have decided to participate in tonight's game."  
  
"What about Flashblade, he hasn't practiced yet, when he regains his sight will he be able to play?"  
  
"I'm assuming you are referring to Nosedive, and he will play after numerous practices, if he still wants to. For an adult to go through what he has gone through is dramatic, but for a teenager! I'll be glad if Nosedive says that he wants to try hockey again. Knowing him he will be. He's a fast learner and he's good, I'm not worried."  
  
"What about the social life of all you, rumor from the hospital has it there was quote "much tension between the ducks" unquote."  
  
"Their social life is their personal business which I am not morally right to discuss, however they are fine and they are friends, but most of all they are teammates that don't give up."  
  
"What are you chances at winning the Stanley Cup?"  
  
"If they win this then they are in the play offs, but other than that no."  
  
"What about L'Orange's condition? Is he fit for tonight's game?"  
  
"Yes quite. He has a few stitches but they aren't elongated cuts, or serious cuts so he is fit to play."  
  
There would have been more questions asked, but the line up for the game started. First the line up of the opposing team was listed first, with each player coming out when his name was called. The opposing team went first for it was a home game for the ducks.  
  
"And now", said the sports announcer, "The line-up for the Mighty Ducks! Playing defensive left wing at seven foot, Grin Hardwing"  
  
Grin skated out, after the applause the announcer continued. "Playing defensive right wing, Tanya Vanderblock."  
  
Tanya skated out, and took a position right next to Grin.  
  
"Playing right offensive wing team captain one, Canard Thunderbeak!"  
  
Another applause, all of the ducks had never received applauses like these before.  
  
"Playing left offensive wing, Duke L'Orange!"  
  
A huge never ending applause for him, that was for he was injured and had so much to deal with the gangster crimes. His applause had been timed and lasted a full two minutes.  
  
"Playing center, Mallory McMallard."  
  
Again another applause.  
  
"Now playing goalie, WildWing Flashblade!"  
  
WildWing skated out all right, but along with Phil and Nosedive.  
  
"What's this", cried one of the TV announcers, "It seems Nosedive is coming along just for the joyride. He is clutching onto his brother, but he's still out there. For the folks on the radio, he is all dressed up in his uniform, and is being guided by his brother and manager Phil Palmfeather. Good for him, the audience is going nuts."  
  
The audience was going nuts, Nosedive of course wasn't going to play but he was out there just to be out there, he was part of the team regardless of his medical status. He was backing up his team 100% no matter what.  
  
He in return received a standing ovation. The applause was a whole four minutes, and twenty-five seconds, all of which the people were standing. Nosedive was beaming with joy, and pride.  
  
WildWing patted his back, "Good job, Dive."  
  
Nosedive's eyes glittered, "Man I don't think I'm ever going to receive an ovation like this."  
  
"Dive, I think you are right. Well no your wrong like usual, just wait till we get back to PuckWorld."  
  
Nosedive laughed. "Guess you're right."  
  
Finally Phil escorted Nosedive to the side where he stood with him. WildWing kept looking at his brother, Canard saw this and knew immediately there was going to be a problem.  
  
"WildWing", he said, "You're a goalie, that means you have to watch the puck! Not your brother, relax he is with Phil. You know Phil spoils him, look he is giving him candy now."  
  
"You're right, I'm sorry, okay let's do this!"  
  
~Half-Time~  
  
"And there go the Mighty Ducks, Randy. WildWing however seems to be going back toward the stands, what is he doing?"  
  
"He's getting his brother, and receiving a large applause from the audience."  
  
~  
  
"Come here Dive", said WildWing. "I got ya, you won't fall."  
  
"I'm not scared of falling!"  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"YEAH!"  
  
WildWing laughed, "Come here you".  
  
~  
  
"It looks like WildWing is giving his brother a noogie, how sweet".  
  
"You know Bob, I think that there hasn't been an applause held for that long. I find it amazing that its not for an excellent play that this applause is being displayed for, but just for brotherly love."  
  
"Its brotherly love all right, but it so much more than that."  
  
~  
  
"Okay good job ducks", said Phil.  
  
The ducks mumbled. "Aw man everything hurts", complained Mallory.  
  
"Dive, Duke", said Phil after making a few short quick glances, "Look here comes the media. They are going to want to talk to you too most of all, maybe the rest of you for certain reasons. Like WildWing and the whole entrance with Nosedive, or Tanya since you're the one with the title "doctor". So everyone be ready, and prepared."  
  
"Ready and prepared mean the same thing", commented Nosedive.  
  
"Oh hardy ha ha", said Phil.  
  
"Huh", questioned Nosedive,  
  
"Oh never mind", exasperated Phil.  
  
The media came in and flooded Nosedive with questions, he wasn't wincing anymore which relieved WildWing. WildWing wanted to step in several times where the media would throw out so many questions Nosedive couldn't answer them all, but his brother some how was able to respond to each and every one of them. Then he wanted to practically slaughter the media when the started harassing Nosedive on his playing abilities and if he would be ready to play later into the season if he regained his sight by then. Nosedive handled himself beautifully and answered, "When I regain my sight, if it is in the hockey season then I will practice and try to regain my abilities. I have the support of my friends, family member, and teammates all of which will help me to full fill myself. If I am not as good I as I should be then I shall sit out and play alternative."  
  
Duke was also harassed with questions, that seemed to never stop. As Phil had predicted Tanya and WildWing were asked several questions as well. Phil had also been asked more questions for he was the manager and was the one controlling the team's patience.  
  
Finally after what seemed like eternity the media departed leaving eight beings tired, and annoyed.  
  
"Well if nothing else", stated Mallory, "We'll have such low patience out in our game, we will be playing aggressively, so maybe there is an up side to this."  
  
No one bothered to respond to her, they all just laid down and relaxed until it was time to go back out. They had already discussed their plays if they had any chance at the cup. They were miraculously losing only by one.  
  
"All right guys" said Canard, "I don't like giving prep talks, but I think we need one. We can do this, we have beat this team before, now find all of what you got and put it to use. You can do this, I know you can. Now let's go, I saw some of Dive's plays and they seem like they will work in this situation, now huddle around and I'll share em, just because I like the spolight, okay kid?"  
  
"Whatever".  
  
Canard didn't want to waste anymore time, so he knew he could read the plays faster than Dive. He could also explain them better as well. He had to admit though, Nosedive's plays were brilliant, he hadn't seen plays like this since forever. He was defiantly going to have the kid talk more, and have more say about what should happen next. Canard had judged him, and everyday was finding out how wrong he was.  
  
Canard would have never let Nosedive joined the team, regardless of his relationship with WildWing. If it had been any other two brothers he would have said no, and if the other brother refused to go, then he would have left him. However WildWing was his best friend and therefore told him everything. Canard knew that WildWing morally could not leave the kid behind, there was no way that was fair. They had been through so much. Plus Canard had needed WildWing for the team so he let Nosedive on. If it had been any other siblings though it would have never happened.  
  
Nosedive continued to amaze Canard each and everyday. Even since he had flown the aero-wing and made that fast recovery on PuckWorld. He had a great sense of humor, and a spectacular personality; be optimistic, and find humor in the negative, look for the good, seek out the funny! But overtime he had figured out that Nosedive wasn't some dumb kid as he had appeared. He was smart, no brilliant and these plays proved it to a larger extent.  
  
Nosedive played dumb, as if it was his role, but truly he was incredibly smart. For any teenager to come up with the plays he had come up with would be amazing, but for a teenager to come up with them in less than five minutes, after hearing the current status was even more remarkable. Canard had to admit some of the plans were far-fetched, especially the one where Mallory and Tanya would dance for the guys, so they guys would be distracted, while the others would score. Mallory had exploded when she heard this plan, but had stopped herself from killing Nosedive remembering the protective brother behind him. There was another fanciful plan, where Grin and Duke would start barking and do the chicken dance, so the other's could score. However despite the insanity behind some of his plays, there were good ideas. And then there were the plays that were reasonable and decent. They had already used those in their game, they were new which was probably the reason they were trailing by only one. The other team had never played against these types of plans before.  
  
Nosedive was truly smart, Canard was going to force it out of him somehow. Even if WildWing wasn't.  
  
Finally after reviewing the plays with the other ducks, the buzzer was called. There were five minutes left in the game, the ducks still trailing by one, they had managed to score, but the other team did as well.  
  
The coach was whispering something to one of the defensemen on the bench. The player at first was delighted but then looked at his manager in doubt, and defiance. However the player took his position replacing the best defensemen on the team, heck one of the best defensemen in the league.  
  
"What are they doing", cried Canard. "He's their worst player."  
  
"And their largest", commented Mallory.  
  
"They're planning something", said Duke.  
  
"It doesn't matter", said WildWing, "He isn't any good, ignore him and pretend they don't' even have enough players out there."  
  
"BREAK"  
  
The ducks skated out onto the ice. The defensemen Jith, started moving out of his zone and started heading toward Mallory.  
  
"What is he doing", shouted Canard.  
  
Jith went over to Mallory and checked her. The ref called it, that was an unfair play. Mallory wasn't even near the puck!  
  
It didn't matter, despite the ref's whistle blowing furiously Jith kept Mallory there. Then he took her arm and started bending it!  
  
He looked at his manager, the manager nodded. Mallory started screaming in pain, she was strong but there was no way she could take on this guy, he was the second biggest guy in the league! (Grin being the first). Immediately the other ducks rushed in and broke it up. The announcers were going crazy.  
  
Jith was escorted off the ice by police. He glanced over at his manager, the manager nodded in approval.  
  
"They planned that", screamed Duke, as Tanya aided Mallory. "That was their plan, they knew Jith was probably going to be traded this season, he brought nothing toward the team. It doesn't matter if he gets kicked off! So they used him to get one of our player's down because now we have to for- fit! Want to know why? Because we're another player down!"  
  
"Relax Duke", said Tanya, "They'll be fined don't worry, as for us, well, Canard, WildWing, want to play with a women down?"  
  
"No", said Mallory.  
  
"Mallory you can't play", said Tanya, "Your wrist might be broken."  
  
"That's not what I meant", said Mallory. "Nosedive can play goalie, while WildWing takes the ice, that way you have another player and not leaving the goalie open."  
  
"NO", said WildWing, "Nosedive is not coming out here, do you understand?"  
  
"WildWing", said Mallory softly looking away from him. "Remember when you asked me to "babysit" Nosedive when you had to get groceries, and comics for you to read to Dive?"  
  
"Yes", said WildWing not wanting to hear the rest.  
  
"Well", she said, "You see Nosedive needs to be entertained, as do I. So he was getting bored, and you know him when his mind is set to be persistent, well its set. So I kinda caved in."  
  
"What did you cave in to?" said WildWing whose voice was raising.  
  
"He wanted to play hockey."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Well of course I didn't play him, so I suggested that he try goalie, since you don't really have to skate around the rink for that. And he did, and WildWing he is good! All someone has to do is tell him where its coming from. After about an hour-  
  
  
  
"AN HOUR???"  
  
"YES AN HOUR. After an hour he was able to block all of the shots if I told him where they came from. He's a good goalie WildWing, and even if he wasn't that wouldn't matter. He could just stand there just to fill up space. While you could play, that would be better than just leaving the net open or losing a scorer right?"  
  
"I don't like this".  
  
"Come on WildWing", said Canard, "Give the kid some credit. We don't have many options here."  
  
"If Nosedive wants to do this", said WildWing after minutes of deadly and determining silence, "Than I'll let him. But if he so much as hesitates than no. Do all of you hear me? No complaining to him, no bribing, and absolutely no persuading understood? Nosedive would kill me if he knew he could have had this option and then if we lose well he'll just kill me."  
  
"Yes", cried Mallory.  
  
"Now", said Canard, "Duke go tell the ref what we are doing and asked for five minutes. Grin carry Mallory in, Tanya try and patch her up in the five minutes we have, WildWing, you and me are going to talk to Nosedive. Everybody go!"  
  
And everyone did go. They were depending on Nosedive, could he perform they way the were hoping. It was only weeks ago when he wouldn't leave his spot on the bed, and now this. He had shown so much improvement it was incredible, but could he master this as well?  
  
"Hey guys", said Nosedive as he heard them come in. "Is Mallory okay?"  
  
"How did you possibly find that out so fast" questioned his older brother.  
  
"Are you kidding me, I am only sitting next to the world's biggest paranoid human, presenting Phil! I have the radio over here, he he funny bunch of curse words they said about Jith. Then they had to aplogize and that was eve-"  
  
"Nosedive, that's not important right now", said Canard cutting him off.  
  
"It's not?"  
  
"No. We have a player down, and we need assistance. Here's the plan, we're going to have WildWing play Mallory's position."  
  
"You're leaving the net wide open?"  
  
"No. Mallory told us about little game you played on the ice", said WildWing.  
  
"Uh-oh".  
  
"That's right uh-oh", cried WildWing, "What were you thin-"  
  
"WildWing", cried Canard, "Enough. Nosedive, Mallory said you were good, she said if she calls the shots you can block them. Is that so?"  
  
"I guess, but it was just a game, why? You're not thinking of putting me in are you?"  
  
"We were kinda of hoping that", said Canard.  
  
"Really", asked Nosedive. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "WildWing can I ppppllllllleeeaassseee????"  
  
"If you want to, you can baby bro".  
  
"Oh my gosh, yes!"  
  
WildWing sighed, and looked down receiving a hand on his shoulder from his best friend. "It'll be okay", reassured Canard, "Don't worry."  
  
WildWing smiled, "Ya you're right." WildWing started to take off his gear, and handed it to his younger brother.  
  
"What's this". Cried the sports announcer, he had finally taking a break from the dire scheme that Jith and the coach had conspired. "It looks like they are putting Nosedive Flashblade in the game! The crowd is going wild! Nosedive is the first member to EVER play blind! He appears to be playing goalie, go ducks go!"  
  
The crowd stood up, and gave Nosedive a well deserved applause, even some stood up, but most were too into the game. Mallory was on the side, ready to yell the shots to Nosedive.  
  
"Five minutes left into the game", said the announcer, "Flashblade takes the puck, he shoots back towards Thunderbeak. Thunderbeak deflects it to Hardwing who shoots it toward L'Orange. L'Orange makes the cut through and spins behind the opposing net, and shoots towards Vanderblock, he-she, shoots towards Flashblade and SCORES!"  
  
Mallory informed Nosedive of what had happened but she needn't bother, for from the crowd Nosedive had figured what had happened.  
  
"There is one minute remaining in this game, and the score is tied! Now Flashblade takes the puck down the ice, and shoots, but he doesn't have the puck, he's a decoy, Vanderblock has the puck and shoots, she scores!"  
  
"That was my plan", screamed Nosedive.  
  
"Yeah it was", hollered Canard, watching the teenager beam with pride.  
  
"Well folks", said the announcer, "This has been one incredible game in four minutes the ducks have scored two goals, and are now winning. The game goes on, now opposing team has the puck, ten seconds remaining, Smith is headed toward to goal, he has a seventy-five percent accuracy, excellent scorer, and considering that the goalie is blind he might get it. He is racing against the clock, has the duck's plan been spoiled? He shoots-"  
  
"Nosedive", screamed Mallory, "On my count, go towards your right, this guy likes to shoot high remember, its Smith. So defend the upper area. On my count."  
  
"OKAY", screamed Nosedive back, "Get louder I can't hear you that well."  
  
"Get ready Dive", she hollered.  
  
"Smith is racing against the clock", said the anticipated announcer, "He shoots-"  
  
"Nosedive NOW!"  
  
"AND FLASHBLADE CATCHES IT! THE DUCKS WIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THE DUCKS WIN!! THE BLIND NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE HAS MANGAED TO FOOL US ALL ONCE AGAIN, HE HAS THE PUCK!!!!! THE DUCKS ARE GOING TOWARDS THE PLAYOFFS, THANKS TO THE INCREDIBLE LAST PLAY BY NOSEDIVE FLASHBLADE!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
WildWing pratically fell over Canard, "H-he", said Canard.  
  
"HE CAUGHT IT!" cried WildWing.  
  
"WE WON", cried Duke!  
  
The all raced over towards Nosedive. WildWing engulfed him in a bear hug. The others were jumping up and down around him, including Mallory who had received numerous thanks and apologies for giving the hint about Nosedive. The media was going crazy. Nosedive had done, they had won. The audience was going crazy and was now giving a full standing ovatation.  
  
"WildWing", cried Nosedive, "I did it!"  
  
"I saw little bro! I saw it! I can't believe you! You are amazing!"  
  
Phil walked over drenched in Gatorade, and joined in the hug. The media was now managing to make their way onto the ice.  
  
"Smile for the camera", said Phil.  
  
And they smiled all right, they smiled so well, well enough to put on-  
  
"The Front Page", exclaimed Duke the next morning. "We made the FRONT page!"  
  
Everyone had gathered around to see the picture, and the amazing other pictures, they had shots of Nosedive, lots of shots of him. Shots of WildWing and Nosedive hugging each other. Shots of Mallory, with her "fractured" wrist, shots of Tanya playing doctor. Shots of the standing ovation audience, and shots of Duke, then giving a bio about him. Talking about the recent events and all, and then his outstanding performance last night. They talked about Canard's trust in the "the kid" to go with his plays, and to put Nosedive in there, against WildWing's wishes. They even talked about how the largest, and strongest member was the most gentle. Then they had a large picture of the ducks dumping Gatorade onto Phil. But on the front page it was all of them.  
  
"Where's Nosedive", asked Duke.  
  
"Sleeping", said a very weary voice, it belonged to WildWing. He had just gotten out of bed.  
  
"Well we must of worn him last night", said Mallory, "I mean first the game, then press then celebration party."  
  
"Guess your right", said Tanya, "Poor kid".  
  
"Whatever", mumbled WildWing.  
  
"Hey sunshine", said Duke, "You made the front page".  
  
"Wha-, lemme see."  
  
Duke handed the paper to WildWing. "Wow", was all WildWing could say at the moment. "This is all about Dive, and us, and wow".  
  
The others looked at him proudly. "I think we accomplished our mission with Nosedive huh", said Canard.  
  
"Yeah", choked out WildWing, who was about to cry from pride. "Yeah we did. Thanks guys, I owe you all one."  
  
The others put their hands on his shoulder, as he flipped and skimmed through the pages. "How many of these did you get Duke", asked WildWing.  
  
"Enough."  
  
"How much is enough?''  
  
"Well… two for each of us, including Phil. With an addition of five more, just in case."  
  
Mallory rolled her eyes. "How much did that cost", she spat out.  
  
"Don't ask."  
  
"I'm going to go wake up Nosedive", said WildWing.  
  
"I'm already up", managed a weak Nosedive coming from the room.  
  
"NOSEDIVE", screamed WildWing, he ran over to aid his brother across the kitchen, however Nosedive refused the help.  
  
"No", said Nosedive, "I can do this, watch."  
  
"This is all your fault", said WildWing while playfully pointing a finger at Mallory, "You gave him self esteem."  
  
Mallory laughed. Nosedive struggled to get across the kitchen.  
  
"Everything is out of wack", Nosedive commented. He was right, there were chairs laid all across the room, making it very difficult to navigate. There were coffee cups on the counters where he needed support to move around, and there were many many papers. "What's with all of the papers", grumbled Nosedive finally accepting his brother's aid.  
  
"Well Nosedive", said Duke, "I bought a lot because we are in it."  
  
"We've been in it before", muttered Nosedive, as WildWing served him food.  
  
"Want me to food you too", asked WildWing. In return Nosedive swatted his brother's hand. "Geez you are not a morning person."  
  
"Dive we made the front page, there are amazing shots, and all of the stories are about us", exclaimed Duke.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah especially you" commented WildWing.  
  
Nosedive beamed, "Wow."  
  
"You sound like your brother", muttered Mallory.  
  
"Where's Phil", asked Nosedive. "I'm sure he's happy with these results."  
  
"Oh yeah", cried Mallory, "So glad he is doing a happy dance in his room, we saw some of it but told him to continue in his bedroom, he hasn't come out since."  
  
"That cannot be a good thing", said Nosedive.  
  
"No kidding", said Canard.  
  
"So what's on the agenda for today", asked Nosedive.  
  
"Nothing yet", replied WildWing, "Unless you have something in mind."  
  
"No not really", said Nosedive, "We could see a movie."  
  
The other ducks looked at one another strangely, "But Dive you won't be able to see it", said WildWing gently.  
  
"Ugh", spat Nosedive, "I'm sick of being blind!"  
  
"Calm down Dive", said Duke, "If you weren't blind you wouldn't have become such a celebrity."  
  
"I guess you're right", sighed Nosedive, "But it's still frustrating!"  
  
"I know baby bro", said WildWing, "Don't you worry, we can figure something out that is enjoyable, and entertaining okay?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"How about later today we go out to eat, and then get some ice cream", inquired WildWing.  
  
The others seemed enthusiastic to the idea. "What do you say lil bro?"  
  
"Okay! That sounds like fun. I'm so bored though, what am I going to do with the rest of the day?"  
  
"Be patient", they all said.  
  
~A few days later~  
  
"Nosedive Flashblade".  
  
Nosedive went up and received his numerous medals and awards. He had to take a few pictures taken with the mayor and even the governor. Every press station was there, taking shots and firing questions at the Mighty Ducks. Nosedive had received his awards, and for once found something good about being blind.  
  
~A week later~  
  
"WILDWING", Nosedive shrieked at the top of his lungs.  
  
WildWing dropped his fork and ran out of the kitchen followed by the other anxious ducks not far behind. They found Nosedive in his room with a look of happiness and shock.  
  
"Nosedive what's wrong", WildWing screamed.  
  
"I-I CAN SEE!"  
  
Authors Note: Okay that's the end for this story, ya like? I might be making a sequel to this, that has to deal with events from this story. Or rather a more direct approach. Interested? If so please say so in the reviews. I finally finished yay! 


End file.
